FunOclock
by KittyCaitZep
Summary: An A/U fic that begins at Fun land during the episode Eric's Depression. J/H Jackie meets a new guy on a roller coaster at fun land, and Hyde isn't happy about it. Sex, Drugs, and making the guy you want incredibly jealous.
1. All hail The Roller coaster princess

Disclaimer: I own nuffin'  
Set as an A/U to the fun land episode. Jackie and Kelso aren't together 'cause this is a J/H fic and we all know Jackie would never cheat so open your imaginations a little. On another note, I know I just begun Strawberry wine but I need something to alternate between writers block.(:

* * *

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. They all left me. Them bastards. I doesn't matter if Donna isn't here, if she was she would probably leave me too, just to hang out with geek boy. Even though their broken up I would still be here standing in front of a ride im too short to go on all alone. Well you know what screw them. I can entertain myself just fine.

So that's what I did I went on every ride they would let me on. I've had all the cotton candy one needs to survive eternity, and one bad ass sparkly tiara, I even met a cute guy on the cannonball but not once did I see Kelso, Fez, or Steven so I'm sitting at the corner we agreed to meet at when I see Fez with a confused look staring at Steven holding something up. I slowly walk over to them.

"Oh... Fu.." Fez said unevenly.

I pranced around Steven to see what hes holding up and I start laughing. "Ooo!" I clap excitedly. "Do they have a pink one!?"

Seven looked at me skeptically. "You would wear this?"

I nod. "If its a prettier color."

"Oh okay so you want it cause it of the Fun University. " He shrugs

"Yeah FU it genius, because you can't get in trouble for it." I say still wondering If I can get it in pink, or at lest purple.

"Whoa wait. You know why this is funny?"

I look at him like hes crazy and about to tell him that to tell him that too, when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with Ty the guy I sat next to on the roller coaster.

"Hey, Jackie. You left this on the ride." He held up a giant unicorn I got a creepy old guy to win for me.

"Oh thank you, Ty!" I jump up and down and hug him before grabbing it out of his arm.

When I pull back he keeps his hand placed lightly against the small of my back. I look up at him and it reminds me that he really was good looking. Kind of beautiful. Really tall like Michael, but ruff and edgy like Steven. He Had black shaggy hair and big emerald colored eyes and a scruffy black beard. He was a total Leo type of hippie though but before acid completely melted his brain.

"No problem, babe." He said with a smirk and winked at me.

"Ayy!" I heard Fez quietly exclaim.

Uh, Jackie who the hell is this?" Steven asked seemingly zen.

"Oh! How rude of me. Tyler, these are my friends Hyde and Fez. Guys. This is Tyler. He held my hand during the roller coaster so I wouldn't fall out." I said with a big smile.

"Yeah shes so tiny I was afraid she would just drift away at the first drop." Tyler laughed and shrugged.

* * *

HYDE

* * *

Okay first, who does this guy think he is coming up to Jackie all 'Hey babe' Babe? What the fuck. I hardly think that a 7 minute ride where you spend most if the time screaming, is a long enough to know someone well enough to call them 'babe' and to have your had less than an inch away from their ass and Jackie is just standing there smiling like an idiot like hes isn't basicaly groping her.

Secondly, 'Hyde'? What the hell happen in the last two hours that I went from being Steven too hyde..

"You mean they actually let you on. I though for sure you would only be allowed on the kiddie rides." I say crossing my arms.

Jackie ignores me and turns to the asshole with his hand still on her. "Anyway. Tyler. Thank you so much for bring me my unicorn!" And then she smiles at him and not just any smile but one that makes my blood boil because it's MY smile the only one she has given to just me before this day. The smile that has never shown itself for Kelso, chip or any other asshole that wanted in her pants.

Before I can rip the dillholes head off he smiles at Jackie. "Eh it was nothing really, but uh if you really want to thank me there's a party tonight in Kenosha you should really bless with your beautiful presence, and your friends can come, too." He ended gesturing to Hyde, and Fez.

Jackie bounces up and down again. "Oh well be there! Just tell us when and where."

Uh, Jackie I don't know if-" I start but get cut off by fez.

"Ooo! Will there be sluts?!" he asks bouncing like Jackie.

Tyler laughs. "A sea of them, man."

"Oh my Gosh. A Sea of sluts. Ooo! We will be there!

"Alright, I'll see you there, my roller coaster princess." He says to Jackie tapping the tiara on her head.

Wow this guy is so full of crap. Jackie cant be buy this bullshit, but when I glance down at her I notice shes not only buying it but shes eating it up like it's fucking unicorn magic.

She gives him my smile again and whispers "Okay."

He kisses her cheek, and waves us goodbye then turns to leave.

Once hes out of sight Jackie turns to us and smiles blissfully. "Oh, he called me princess! Can you believe it. Hes just the sweete-"

Tired of hearing her yap about this tool "Alright, Alright. enough. What time is it?" I interrupt her.

"Did someone ask what time it is!?" Woolfy came up behind us.

"Yeah we know it's funOclock, get bent." I say ready to kill myself.

"No it's closing time. Time to go home." He said pushing me and Fez out the door. Then he turned to Jackie. "Oh, except for you!" He tries tickling Jackie and she squeals and runs behind me. I buck up to him to which he ran away.

I turn to Jackie and grab her arm my hand gravitating to the spot were mister 'hey babe' hand had been. "Okay lets get the hell out of here before I end up in jail over someone touching you." I mumble leading her out the exist.


	2. Is there anybody out there

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin'.**

* * *

JACKIE

* * *

I'm pretty sure I was just reading him wrong. I always do when it comes to Steven. I never know what's really going on in his head, but since we left Fun land he's just been acting like a jealous ex boyfriend. Asshole. I didn't do anything to him to piss him off. I've barely said two words to him all day, and if hes acting like this because of the whole woolfy thing, he can just stop, because I didn't asking him to jump up to him like that. I've never asked him to defend my honor. Not today and not on Veterans day. Never. Yet he gets all huffy and puffy every time he does.

Kelso came walking up the Forman's driveway at the sometime we came up from the basement ready to go to Tyler's party. So Now Steven, Michael, Fez, and I are in the El Camino. Fez and Kelso In the back. Steven and I up front. To add to his already strange behavior, I notice Steven keeps glancing at me from the rim pf his glasses. I don't really know what to think because usually he's not as obvious about it. Of course I've caught him glancing my way in the passed but I can most times write it off as just looking around but right now I know hes not just looking around. I wonder if maybe it means something like maybe he was actually jealous of Tyler and Woolfy. That maybe it means that he does want me.

But instead I write it off once again to the incredibly jaw dropping outfit I changed into for the party. So instead of calling him out on being a pig for ogling at me, I decide I want to enjoy this uncharacteristic attention form Steven, I make sure hes watching I lift my hand to my thigh and pretend to scratch it, hiking my already short skirt up a little higher. Fully enjoying the sharp left swerve of the El camino in response. I smirk as Kelso and Fez call out in protest and Steven turning back to the road but not before I see him look at me one last time.

Ten minutes we arrived at the address that Tyler gave me, we get out of the car, and look around. It's and open field with a tiny stage where a band is playing and not only is the a sea of sluts but theirs just a sea of people. They were everywhere.

"Alright! Look at all the girls, man! This is awesome!" Kelso screamed in excitement.

"Ayy, I know! Tyler was right the are a sea of sluts!." Fez says equally excited.

I was waiting for Steven to stat his usual comment about the many and I mean MANY, skanky blonde bimbos, his usual type. Instead however I get to note more strange behavior because he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him.

My breath catches as he leans down toward me and grabs my hand and hooking a few fingers through one of his belt loops. "Stay close." He whispers softly in my ear.

His lips slightly graze my ear and just as I was about to lean into his touch I hear my new favorite name being called.

"Roller coaster princess!" Tyler yells over the loud noise of people and music. I feel Steven tense and pull away from me as Tyler comes up to us. "I was wondering if you were really going to come!"

He pulled me into a hug I wrapped one arm around him and the other still attached to Stevens pants. "Of course! I said I would" I smile at him. Suddenly my arm that was hooked to Steven flops to my side and I look to Steven to find hes no where insight.

* * *

HYDE

* * *

We've been at this lame ass party for and two hours now... Okay so maybe under any other circumstance it would be a pretty bomb ass party. Drugs, Beer, and hoes. Everywhere. However all I can seem to do is nurse a beer and look for the tiny girl I shouldn't have let go of earlier. I don't know what the hell I was thinking just leaving her with that asshole. I don;t know him. She may have held his hand on a roller coaster but she doesn't know him either. Yet I just left her with him and haven;t seen nor heard her since. At first I took comfort in her big fat mouth knowing if she was to get into trouble I could her her from two states over, but now, two hours later, I'm starting to freak out a little.

I found Kelso, and Fez a few minutes earlier, Fez staring at two girls making out and nearby was kelso making out with two other girls.

Fez comes up to me a shot bit later. "Where is Jackie? Did she find Tyler?"

"Yeah." I say. "I don't know where she is."

"What?" Fez said a little panicky. "What do you mean you don't know!" He demanded

"I mean I don;t know, Fez. Do I look like a tiny brats babysitter to you?"

"No, but she is just so little and we do not know this fool Tyler what is he tries to take advantage of our little fairy goddess. She will not be able to kick him in the shins hard enough! She is tiny and he is huge!" Fez said getting really worked up and nervous.

"Fez calm your tits. Jackie is fully capable of taking care of herself. She's got a huge mouth if she gets in trouble all she has to do is breath and somebody will hear her."

"I don't know Hyde maybe I should get Kelso and we go look for her."

"Fez. Stop shes Fi-"

I was cut off by the light weight of a small body pressed against my back I looked down as two even smaller hands came around my waist, locking in place and tightening into a hug. "Oh, Steven! I'm so glad I found you! I thought I was Lost FOREVER!"

I forgot where I was for a minute and breathed in relief that she was okay, the remembering who and where I am. I shook her off grabbing her arm so I wouldn't lose her again. "Jackie what the hell are you doing. Where have you been?"

"ME!? Oh Steven. Your were the one that left me... you just vanished like poof!" She made a explosion motion with here arms and I took a good look at her notice something wasn't right she was looking everywhere, her eyes were huge and she looked sweated down.

"Uh Jacks, what happened to you? How much have you had to drink?" I pause and look around her. "Where roller coaster dude?"

"Questions, questions so many questions." She started babbling incoherently she abruptly stopped when The stones 'Miss you" came on and started spinning with her arms up in the air. "Oh Steven dance with me! Isn't this just wonderful!" She looks up at the sky and stops spinning and looked at me and then Fez and then Back to me with a deadly serious expression. "All I can do is dance. I can't stop it. It It i..it's like, like my body just can't sop moving and I feel like I've been dancing for many many years and I'm not even tired! Oh..." Suddenly a huge smile bursts onto her face "Isn't it wonderful!?"

I look back at Fez as Jackie is still twirling and dancing around. Fez looks extremely worried. I take off my sunglasses and I look back at Jackie, I grab her by her both shoulder forcing her to seize dancing and stare into her eyes making her focus solely on me. "Jacks, are you drunk?"

She looks up at me with wide, puppy dog eyes. "No." She whispers it like she's in a trance.

I take a second to really look at her and notice for the first time how huge her pupils are. "Jackie, have you had any film?" I say quietly to her.

Still in a trance like state, her eyes now half lidded she shakes her head and looks back to my eyes, "Just with you."

Starting to get irritated, with none of my questions being answered, "The why the hell are you acting like your high as a fucking kite, Jackie and your pupils are fucking huge and you cant stand still. Now answer my damn question what the fuck did you take!?" I say it a little harsher than intended.

Expecting a heel to the leg I begin to brace myself when instead Jackie took my face between her hands and began to stroke my cheeks while she buried her head into the crook of my neck "I'm so sorry,

Steven. I didn't mean to make you upset, I don't like when you yell at me. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She began to whisper into my neck.

Okay lets keep in mind that I'm a semi normal red blooded american guy, and when you have seemingly the biggest pain in the ass that ever walked the earth even when its the same pain in the ass that  
takes the disguise of hands down he hottest, sexiest little chick on the planet, clinging onto you like your going to disappear and she has her lips on your neck whispering farcically. Well there's not much you can do. You can't stop it. Hell if I did I wouldn't be human so instead I forgot I was at a huge outdoor party with millions on people, with The Doors blasting through speakers and two of my best friends, one watching, and did the only thing I could I melted into the pain in the asses touch and wrapped both of my arms around her and let her be engulfed in my arms.


	3. I never felt happier in my life

"Hey, Jacks. Shh. It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, man. I just want to know whats going on." She finally abruptly quit rubbing my face and talking into my neck, her hands moved to my neck and held on tighter.

She lifted her mouth to my ear. "Steven, could we go somewhere quite. I can, I can't think, Steven. Everything is spinning. And my heart is, I think it may explode, and it's Lovely and scary, and God, why do you smell so fucking good, Steven.

I immediately look around for a way to get to the car. I notice that Kelso isn't anywhere to be found, so after I found a way to the car. I looked over to Fez,

"Hey, man. Go find Kelso. I'm taking Jackie to the car, she's trippin' hard on something. He hesitated for a moment, looking Jackie over. Then nodded and walked to where Kelso was.

I pried Jackie off but no sooner than her body leaving mine did it mold to my side and one of her arms latch its self to one of mine and her other hand hook its fingers in the exact same loop on my jeans as earlier.

I looked down at her, and she was looking at every person that walked by us with furrowed eyebrows and tears in her eyes. "Jackie..." I untangled her arm from mine quickly and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to my side. She snapped her head up to look at me. he expression immediately changing to wonder. I chuckled in awe of how damn fucked up she was, ans also in irony of the situation. "C'mon, Acid Queen. We're going to the car."

She bit her bottom lip and just stared at me, then her lips slowly turn into a smile, not just a smile, but the smile that got me into this damn mess.

We begin to walk and I focus on getting her to the car without her literary tripping. Trying not to analyze the crazy, bazaaro of a day. Ill do that later, after I get little miss not on this planet a cop of coffee, and send her on her peppy way.

Once we get to the car, there isn't anybody there and Us&them by Pink Floyd is playing muffled in the background. I walk us to the passenger side and and let my hand slide down to the small of her back, but she wouldn't move she just stared at the car with a far off look.

"Jackie. You have to get in the car, Doll."

She popped her head up and looked at me and grabbed the hem of my shirt playing with it and looked up at me "Steven, can we get in from your side? Please?" Se stuck her bottom lip out slightly and looked like she was about to start sobbing.

I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together and walked to the drivers side and I held door open she slides in and immediately pulled me in behind her. As soon as I shut the door, shes back on my side with her head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Steven. Your always saving me."

I ignore it and add it to the analyze later or maybe never list. Instead I try to get a few answers out of her while its quite. "So wanna tell me where you got acid?

"She looked up at me. "Tyler gave it to me because, I was freaking out. he said I need to chill out, and Oh Steven.." her face lit up and her eyes clouded over even more "I've never danced so much in my entire life." She squeezed my arm in excitement, and squealed happily.

"Whoa! wait why were you freaking out? He didn't try to hurt you did he 'cause ill fucking kill him! I growled turning my body sideways in the seat.

She threw herself on me again hands on my face and face in my neck but instead of standing on her tiptoes in front of me she slid herself on my lap and pressed her entirety to mine with her legs folded behind my back. "I couldn't find you anywhere you were there and then you weren't and I, I couldn't find you. I was so scared Steven there were people everywhere. I looked and looked and then Tyler gave me That pill to calm down and the I lost him to Steven so i tried harder and harder to find you and then suddenly Steven oh god I couldn't stop dancing and I danced and danced and then I looked up and there you were with Fez and Id never felt happier in my life Steven. In so happy I found you." She buried deeper into me.

I slid on hand down her back to her ass and pulled her tighter to me. She moved one hand from my face to tangle in my hair and slowly twirled her fingers around in it. I took my other hand slowly down the same path on the other side of her back when I grazed the side of her hip she yelped in pain and jumped back with her eyebrows together. We both looked down at her hip, I hooked my finger under the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, then I gripped the zipper at the side of her skirt and I pulled it down, I let the flap flop over until her hip bone showed and from just above the top of her panties which I noted for later were red like her shoes, was a stem of a flower that came to about two inches long and was topped with ball of a dandelion the size of a jumbo gum ball. I look up at her then back down at it then back up to her. She looked just as shocked as me.

"You got a tattoo tonight!?" I looked back down at it it was red and swollen and looked irritated.

"I don't know! All I remember is getting here, losing you, looking for you, dancing, then finding you. I have no idea how that got there Steven!" She yelled looking seriously terrified.

"Hey look it's okay when Kelso and Fez get here we'll get it cleaned and you can go home and sleep" she started to tear up again "Hey don't cry, man you probably wont even remember this tomorrow, you know? You'll think it was all one bad dream." I said smoothing her hair out of her face. I looked back down at he tattoo mesmerizing it in my head. Damn it was actually really fucking sexy. God Ill have to get her to let me see it when its held and smooth. I tucked the unzipped fold of her skirt in the skirt and slid her shirt slowly back down her stomach

Suddenly she flips out and started yelling in a squeaky voice. "No I won't! I've got a tattoo! A tattoo I don't remember getting! And I don't want to go home! It's so quite there It drives me crazy! And I can't sleep Steven I cant stop thinking! Except when you-" She stops and looks down at our laps and scoots back onto the seat.

I looked at her wondering what just happened one second shes holding on to me so tight I can hardly breath the next screaming at me, and then next shes a foot away and avoiding my eyes. "Hey, wha-"

Before I can Finnish the back door opens and a drunk Kelso is being pushed in the car by and angry Fez.

"Whoohooo! What a great night man! That was awesome!" Kelso shouted.

Fez got in and looked Jackie over once and the laying back in the seat.

We left the party going down the highway, Kelso and Fez are practically dead and Jackie is sitting up in her seat staring out the wind shield. The song ended on the radio and Leo Slayer 'when I need you' came on The song ha was on during our first kiss. we turned and looked at each other. Jackie scooted over next to me again, laying the length of the seat and put her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair, as she fell asleep.


	4. Jackie in Wonderland

**JACKIE**

* * *

When I woke up it was completely dark in my room, I wanted to get up and look at a clock but I couldn't. I felt like a truck had run me over twice. I didn't understand why I couldn't connect to my body. I just felt frozen outside of it. I tried again to will myself to get up but all I could do is lay there drifting in and out of sleep. When I was awake I couldn't make my body move and when I slept my dreams were restless. I felt as if I were in Alice's Wonderland. I felt heavy and light at the same time. If didn't feel real. I didn't feel real. When I opened my eyes I saw shadows and faces that I was hoping were just my posters. They looked real. Why can't I be real anymore? I closed my eyes again and my brain locked on to curly hair and blue eyes floating around like I was watching a movie in my head on slow motion and amazing colors. I liked my eyes closed.

8 hours later, When I woke up, I was being shaken I couldn't open my eyes and the voice sounded muffled probably male, I just couldn't get my eyes to open. Their just to tired. My mouth to apparently when I tried to get out a 'what' it just came out as a tiny "Huh?"  
"Jacks, wake up." That I understood. My eyes shot open to see resident bad boy Steven Hyde surrounded by pink walls and stuffed unicorns, leaning on the other side of my bed, staring down at me.

I sat up instantly knowing how horrible I must look I pulled the covers up and bolted to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I noticed I was wearing the clothes I put on for the party.. Hmm maybe I laid down and fell asleep after getting read-

Then it all hit me, like a ton of bricks to the face. Arriving at the party, Losing Steven, Tyler, Acid, Tattoo, Dancing, Finding Steven, Steven... Throwing myself on Steven, stoking Stevens cheeks, latching onto him like a freakin' leech, Crawling into Stevens lap, Steven pulling my skirt down, falling asleep on Stevens lap... I stumbled a bit, from it all.

I honestly didn't know which emotion to grab onto first. Confusion, Sadness, Exhaustion, embarrassment... embarrassment. Yeah that's the one I'm going with...

I can't believe I threw myself at Steven! I.. I can't believe it. I promised I would NEVER act like that towards him EVER again. I did that once before, and he didn't want me. He only acted like that... last night? because well because I was fucked up and high and hes just... hes always there for me.

But... then why is he here? I slowly emerge from the bathroom after straightening myself a bit, half hoping he's left.

However to my complete and utter surprise I walk out to see him now laying completely on the bed throwing a unicorn in the air and catching it. Like hes waiting on me? ..Oh how confusing!

I crawl onto the bed slowly and kneel down next to him and look at him. He catches the unicorn and looks at me smirks then throws it in the air again.

What the hell!?

Before I can say anything he looks me over, "Have you slept this whole time?"

"Whole time?" I said it slowly becoming more confused by the moment.

"Yeah ya'know, have you been sleeping since the party?" He chuckles a little.

"When was the party?" I asked trying to piece it all together.

He looked at his watch "We got home from the like 15 hours ago. I figured you would drop by the basement after you woke up." He paused. "I was starting to think you were dead." he went back to throwing the unicorn.

"And I was asleep when you... dropped me off?"

He now looks a bit confused too "Yeah...?"

"I.. I couldn't sleep at some point, but I couldn't get up either. It was so wired. I was like my body wasn't mine like my soul was on mars or something? ...Huh. You know someone should introduce my mother to acid she pops sleeping pill, after sleeping pill every 9 hours. Acid would save her a lot of time." I jumped up and started walking out of the room, Steven on my heels.

"Wait, wait. So you HAVE been in bed this entire time?" He asked with worry and a hit of annoyance.

"I guess I remember falling asleep in the Camino..." My cheeks flush and I look away "And I remember waking up a and not feeling real I don't know how long ago and I couldn't get up I felt like I had been ran over so I just closed my eyes again and after that, this." I shrug heading down the stairs again.

"Where are you going, Jackie?"

"Getting things together for a shower" I turn to face him "I've slept for a long time and I feel like Leo."

He just laughed and shook his head,

An hour later I walk out of my bathroom into the living room where Steven Hyde to my surprise once again is planted in front of my TV.

"Well, I guess, you look better. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah Im just so thirsty and starving..." I head to the kitchen and look around.

"Here sit. Ill make you something." he said in his 'say something about me being sweet and ill kill you.' tone of voice.

So I just nodded, not feeling my usual fire, just yet. "Thank you, Steven"

He grunted "Whatever."

"No," I jumped up and walked over to the stove where he was, and although just nearly 2 days ago we were enemies that tolerated each other, I knew that the party had changed our relationship. If it hadn't he wouldn't be here in my kitchen making me pancakes, "Really... thank you, Steven. For this, for taking care of me at the party... I'm certain anybody else would have left me." I wrap my arms round his neck and fall completely into him when he grabs the back of my head, and small of my back and pulls me tighter to him.

We stay like that for what seems like an hours, when he pulls away and clears his throat. "Here." he says putting the pancakes in front of me.

I grab them, kiss his cheek, and walk away to the table. A few minutes later he joins me with a beer.

"So what time is it exactly?" I asked when I Finnish.

"5:30 pm" He stood up and grabbed my plate. "C'mon,"

I followed behind him thorough the kitchen, he walked back up the stairs to my bedroom.

He motioned to the bed. "lay down on your back."

I was about to ask who he thought he was speaking to, but instead I decided to trust him and lay down. Also I just don't have the energy to argue with him. He rumbles around in a back pack he usually keeps in the Camino, finally pulling out wipes and what looks like a tube of ointment.

He walks over to where I'm laying. I just closed my eyes and just decided to go on with whatever hes doing. Steven would never hurt me.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

i glance up at her, truly surprised she's not bugging me with questions. She seems completely relaxed which wasn't what I was expecting. Though with all honesty nothing was going as I expected. It was going a hell of a lot better.

I leaned over and slowly raised her shirt to the end of her breasts... did I want to take it higher? God yes I did but instead with much strength I let go and moved down to her pajama bottoms and slowly moved them down her hip letting my fingers lightly graze the skin above the top of her panties leaving a small trail of chill bumps, but as my eyes travel the path my hand had just created my breathe caught, when I notice she the underwear she was wearing. God damn it. She's going to be the death of me. I'm absolutely sure of it.  
i take a wipe and gently sweep it across her jailhouse tattoo making her shudder, then I leaned my face inches from it and started to softly blow on it for it to dry. I hear a soft moan and look back up at her. She still has her eyes closed but her head is futher back and her chest was falling and raising heavily.

Before I'm tempted to do something completely stupid I sit back up and open the ointment, applying it to her hip. I feel her take a deep breathe and shudder under my touch... Okay so THIS is a LOT harder than expected. I try to focus on getting it completely covered so it doesn't get an infection, but as I run my fingers back down her hip, she shifts slightly and sighs,

"God, Steven. That feels so good."

Fuck.

I stared at her for a minute memorizing everything again. then cleared my throat and stood up, "Uhm, that should be good until morning." God look at me, she has me twitchin' like Forman! "Uhm, You

just should be careful with it. You don't want it infected." I laid the stuff on her dresser than slowly turned back to her.

She looked at me like she knew I was about to walk out the door and go home, She was now sitting up and looking at me like a lost puppy. "Are you leaving?" She asked in a small, barely audible voice.

I glanced at my watch, then back to her, now with a look that would break Michael Myers himself.

Well, it is only 6, everyone else is busy "Uh, no. We are. C'mon." I started walking out the door.

"Bu.. but,Steven. Steven I'm in my PJs! Where are we going?" She started to run to catch up with me.

When we got to the Camino, I opened the door and motioned for her to get in. "Don't worry 'bout it."

I shut the door and Walked to the drivers side and got in.

As soon as i started the car, Jackie scooted over, with less than an inch from me, with her hands in her lap. I looked over at her then reached to turn on the radio. 'Wild horses' by the stones was on and she reached over and turned it up. Surprising me yet again. Yeah its a love song, but it still inst remotely close to ABBA.

We stayed like that, just listening to the music, and enjoying the soft breeze flowing through the car.

10 minutes later, I pulled into an apartment complex, and park the car. "C'mon."

She didn't ask questions she just got out and grabbed my hand.

"Man relax, were just going up to Leo's."

She just nodded, keeping hold of my hand. I just shrugged and started towards the building.

Leo answered the door after 5 minutes, "Hyde, man. Come in, come in."

I walked in pulling Jackie with me. "Hey Leo, whats up, man." Leo's the only person I actually trust. He doesn't judge, hell he doesn't even remember half the time.

We sat on the couch, and Leo notices Jackie for the first time,

"Hey, Loud girl, man! Whoa, Dude is it time for bed, already? I just woke up man." Leo looked Jackie over.

I laughed a little, "No Leo, were here for some film man. I'm all out."

"Oh no man." He paused than pointed at Jackie. "Did loud girl smoke it all, man"

"No, Man but she could probably use some."

* * *

**LEOS CIRCLE**

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

"You were right, Steven. I needed this."

I took a look around Leo's apartment, noticing how empty it is. Then look over at Leo wondering if he was like me. Alone. I never asked or really cared if Leo had children or a wife, but as I look around it's clear that it's just him.

* * *

HYDE

* * *

"I'm always right, Doll. Like there's this car-"

"Hey, Man I wonder what Santa's Sleigh runs on man" Leo said then started humming Jingle Bells.

"No, no, Leo. EVERYONE knows Santa's sleigh runs magic." Jackie said in a duh tone.

"No it doesn't!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes! it does!"

"No it doesn't, man!"

Jackie huffed and crossed her arms. "Your crazy, you dirty hippie."

"Your loud!" Leo said then fell asleep without another word.

I look over at him. "Huh." I look at Jackie then grab my bag. "Let's go, Doll."

I grabbed her hand without even thinking about it. I din't notice until we got to the car and had to let it go.

What the hell is wrong with me man.

It's like suddenly Jackie and I are... friends? i mean were touching, something that has been a rule in our frenemy relationship since day one. Except of course Veterans day, but that day has been way to over thought for me to dwell on it anymore.

"Are Red and Kitty still out of town?" She asks as we pull back into her driveway.

"Uh, yeah."

She looks at me for a few moments and then looks back at the house, exhales, then looks back at me. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"


	5. Stairway to heaven

I really wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly. I couldn't have possibly. "Uh.. wh, what?"

"I uh, I don't mean it in like.. Okay look. I uh Im not coming onto you or anything, I uh just think it would be fun. Your in the clear for the entire weekend right? So okay we can get some liquor and ill even buy some more film and we can just.. hang out." She finished with a deep breath while looking at me hopefully.

A weekend alone with just Jackie. Alone with the devil. Alone. "Wait, where are your parents?"

Her eyes got big then she quickly said "Uh, oh well their just away for the weekend, as well."

"Okay." Crap. I can't say no. There's no way I could. It was just to good of an offer. I mean Jackie is annoying as hell, but no one can deny how fucking hot she is, hell she can't even deny it. Yeah I have the choice to say no I mean Im Steven Hyde. I don't spend the night with chicks with bigger boobs and that put out, let alone a tiny, unicorn loving cheerleader who wasn't going to let me touch her in that way with a 50 foot pole.

But I just couldn't say no. Yeah I hate it when she cries. It makes me lose face and that's not something I want to deal with but mostly I cant say no because I WANT to stay with her.

"W-wait, Okay about my parents or okay you'll stay?"

"Okay i'll stay."

At first she just sat there staring at me with a spacey look than suddenly she bursts up bouncing clapping her hand frantically then jumping out of the car pulling me with her.

We got to the door and she stopped and pulled a key from her cleavage. Okay... so maybe I should have re thought this.

She pushes the door open immediately goes to the phone and dials a number, "Hello?'' Suddenly she started speaking Spanish fluently, and faster that she usually talks. I just stood there in awe, wondering what else no one knew about her.

After she listened into the phone a few moments, shouted something in Spanish and then slammed the phone down, muttering "Bitch" under her breath. She turned to me gave me that smile "Okay we should have Alcohol, Film, and pizza, very soon. She started up the stairs then turned noticing I was just staring at her, "Come on, Puddin'."

I didn;t stop to think why her calling me that DIDN'T bother me, no. I simply walked up to her leaning in closely and by closely I mean nose to nose, and whispered "Yes, dear."

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I couldn't breathe. He was so close. His lips less than an inch from mine. my body automatically leans in to his warm breath that was softly caressing my cheek. I contemplated kissing him and it was really REALLY hard to resist. Really hard but.. I couldn't. I couldn't take the rejection. Not from him. So instead I turn ans walk up the stairs pulling him along.

We walked up silently, until we walked past my door "Um.. Where are we going...?" Steven asked a little nervously.

I giggled and looked over my shoulder at him. "Don't worry about it." I mimicked him earlier and winked at him before opening a door, that lead to the library. We walked in and I heard a small grunt from Steven.I ignored it and walked over to a huge wall of books. I pulled Emily Post off the shelf and reached into where the book sat and pushed the wall slightly and Steven jumped as the bookcase sprang open. Without looking at him,- I knew he would be surprised. no one knew about this. Just me and the person who put it in. Not my parents, or Michael, or Donna.- I pulled it open to reveal a stair case with a door at the top.

We began walking up when Steven pulled me to a stop. "Jackie what is this? ...Between the sudden foreign fluently and the secret passage ways I'm a little scared you really are the devil, and your going to sacrifice me, cause if you are then, well then, I just gotta say, I'm not cool with that!"

I walked down the few steps that separated us, stopping on the one in front of him. I took his sunglasses off and put my hands on his face like I did at the party then stared into his eyes. "I want to share something with you, Steven. It's something that belongs to just me. No one knows about this, Not my parents or Kelso or The lumberjack... Trust me." I said it so softly I wasn't convinced he heard me until he slid past me grabbing my hand and pulling me up the rest of the steps, making my heart flutter.

We got to the top and he slowly opened the door.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

We stepped in the pitch black room and I felt Jackie leave my side and I turned around when the lights popped on and A huge room with two murals of clouds and a giant rainbow running down both side walls an old purple couch sat with the back to us, on the wall in front of the couch was a projector screen under it is a table with a record player, records, bags of chips and liquor bottles stacked in an OCD manner, and some huge pillows were pushed together on the floor with a few small pillows and a bed spread laid mussed on it, like had been slept in. I noted that it was hands down the warmest, homiest room in her entire gigantic mansion.

I looked to Jackie in wonder, then I looked around her and she was standing in front of a few easels covered with blankets, behind them was another table with a ton of paint, brushes, and a vintage acoustic guitar. I looked for something that was painted other than the walls but quickly became aware that all the paintings were covered or turned towards the wall.

I silently walked over to her and leaned in like I did on the main staircase, as I did I reached behind her and uncovered the painting and slowly removed my eyes from hers to the painting and gasped when I saw it. It wasn't finished but I could tell it was her and Donna it looked more like a memory that just a random painting, they were looking at each other laughing the background looked exactly like the hub. It was perfect.

I looked back at her and she looked extremely nervous, "Did- You did this?"

She slowly shook her head yes, her face instantly becoming more strained. I looked at it then back to her "It's amazing. Where, I mean, how, how did you.. Why didn't you tell anyone-" I paused and looked to the others and started walking o them, "Why do you keep them covered?"

I started to turn them around when she rushes to stop me. "It's a long story. Hey Steven, I think I heard the door bell. Could you go check and if its an old Mexican lady tell her to put everything on the counter? Oh thanks, Steven, your so sweet." She exclaimed as she pushed me out the door than quickly shut it.

What the hell?

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I slumped against the door, and sighed heavily. i rushed over to my paintings flipping through them in a hurry. Of course I hadn't heard the doorbell but I couldn't let him see the painting of him or of my parents. They were too personal to me. I know how can a painting of a person be too personal to show to the subject of the painting, but one look at them and he would know. He would know that im still crazy over him and that couldn't happen.  
I flipped through them again making sure I got the ones that meant the most and quickly stored them in a tiny crawl space behind a chair in the corner. As I stood up I heard the Library door close and so I ran to the door of my secret room and opened the it with a fake smile.

"Who was it?" I asked sweetly.

"Nobody." He grunted with just a tiny hint of suspicion. pushing past me, looking around the room then walked back over to my paintings and started uncovering them and turning them around. He didn't stop to really look at them until the last one, it was of the entire gang the first day I met them. Not the day I was introduced as the bratty snobby 6 th grader or as Michael Kelso's girlfriend but a day much further than that a day when we were all so innocent and without malice. They were 6 and I was 5. I had never really had friends, and they allowed me to play kickball with them one day at the park after I ran away from home.

Truth was that was the day I truly fell in love with Steven Hyde. That was the day he became my night in shinning armor.

He finally lifted his eyes from it and stared at me intensely , "You remember this...? I didn;t think you would. Hell no one else in the gang does..." he trailed off looking back at the painting.

I walked up to him slowly as he looks at the other paintings in deep thought.

When I reach him I take the painting from his hand and sat it down. I turned back to him, and look into his eyes. "You do.." I whisper quietly.

He just nods, staring intently at my lips, and then licking his own slightly.

I looked at the painting then back to his eyes which were now on mine and continued in an even softer voice, "I mean, it was the best day of my life.. I would never want to forget it.

Suddenly were back in the position we've been finding ourselves in a lot lately, except, this time were even closer. Nearly every part of our body is pressed together, then he leans down slightly his lips hovering over mine without touching.


	6. It's real

**I know this whole chapter is from Hyde's POV but I thought it important to show his thoughts, through it all.**

**WARNING: Major.. major smut. **

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I don't know what I'm doing right now, so tempted to smash Jackie Burkhart's lips with mine. A temptation, I've been having quite frequently in the past two days, and it wasn't a welcomed, craving. Neither was the need to have her energy and scent lingering around me, but it's intoxicating. It all is. It's all so unreal. She's unreal. She had layers that she's successively hidden away from prying eyes.

I was just about to grab her waist and give in to temptation, when the doorbell rings three times and it sends Jackie flying two feet away from me. My heart falls at the sudden coldness replacing the warmth of her body.

I follow her out the door, finding it sketchy that she didn't send me again, like the last time. Also, noting that the doorbell echoed through her secret room. Which kept me wondering if she had really heard it earlier, though I already had my doubts.

We get to the foyer and i stood at the bottom of the stairs and watch her prance to the door and open it. Suddenly their is a loud angry Spanish speaking voice coming from the doorway.

Jackie replies in Spanish and opens the door wider "Steven could you come help, please?" She asked sweetly.

The tiny Mexican lady asked Jackie something as I took the box from her hands. Jackie responded snatching the pizza and a brown bag from a younger forman-esk boy next to the old lady and then closing the door in their faces.

"She's so nosy. I don't know why she think's it is any of her business, who you are or why I need Marijuana. She needs to learn her place. She has no right to question me." She rambled on walking back up the stairs to the library.

"And 'She' is who?" I questioned.

"My old- I mean the housekeeper." She quickly opened the bookcase and lead us back to her secret room.

I ignored it for now, though I knew she was hiding something from me, and focused on other safer questions floating around in my brain. "So how did you get all the furniture in here, without help?" I asked looking at how tiny she is.

"It was all in here when I found it. Well the couch and tables. There wasn't any lights so I had to bring these lamps, I bought the projector after we all went to the drive in last year." She shrugged sitting dawn cross legged on the pillow bed.

I sit in front of her opening a beer. I gesture to the bed "and do you sleep in here or something?"

"Yes." she said then quickly added "On occasion."

"hmm. So am I really the only person that's been in here?" I asked still a little shocked she would share it only with me.

"Yeah. Well that I know of at least. My parents don't even know we have a library, and the rest of the gang, well they wouldn't.. understand."

I automatically know she's talking about the paintings. I look back at them and my eyes land on one of Red with black smudges and a wrench in his hand pointing in a commanding way. It looked so real. I knew it was the day she helped him in the garage.

I look back at her and try the question that was bugging me most again. "So why do you cover them?"

She glanced up at me then to them, and sadness crept into her eyes, but vanished when she looked back at me through her eyelashes "So they wont get ruined." I knew she was lying, or that that wasn't entirely the whole answer, having enough of her bullshit and I was about to call her on it But then she sighed and looked at me again, "And also because, when I first started painting I hid it, until one day I decide to show my mom. So I do and she looks at it then walks to the kitchen opens the trash and throws it in. Then she turns to me and says 'Jacqueline, ladies do not do things that get them messy, and my daughter has to be a lady.' she walked closer to me and flicked her fingers against my cheek and said 'Besides princess, you have to have talent to paint.' So I stopped for a while and after I found this room, I couldn't find anything to put there so one day I was upset and I go get all my paints and canvas' out of my closet and spent the rest of the night painting," She finished and shrugged, avoiding my eyes. "Besides I'm not really that good anyway yeah those are an improvement over my first few, but it;s really not that big of a deal. It's just something that calms me. Plus why would I want to stare at them all day?"

I look at her like she's crazy, before putting my thought into words "Are you as crazy as your 2 bit brained mom, 'cause Jacks, Doll, those are fucking amazing." I smile at her, hoping she sees how honest I'm being.

She furrows her brow and let her eyes drop to my mouth, then she looked back to my eyes with tears in hers and softly whispers "Thank you, Steven..."

The only excuses I have towards my next actions are none existent because all I can come up with is that I wanted to I wanted to pull her to me as close as possible and attack her lips with mine. I wanted to put both of my hand in her hair and push her even closer, so that's what I did, I kissed her. And then to my surprise she kissed me back. She kissed me softly at first making my soul quiver and my head spin. The as soon as my hands tangled in her hair, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to let my tongue enter. She pushed against me raising a little off my lap then wrapping her arms around me and arching into me.

Then she lowered back onto my lap , I thought she would do it cautiously, but I was surprised to say the least when she carelessly dropping down and ground onto my hardening dick. making me growl into her ear "Fuck, Jackie."

She continues to grind on my lap, and smashed her mouth back onto mine, moaning softly. I HAD to get her to do THAT again. There wasn't a choice in it.

I grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up and then throwing her onto her make shift bed, covering her with my body again. tangle my hands in her hair again locking them around the crown of her head, and her legs do the same on the middle of my back then I looked up into her clouded over eyes and smirk. She opens her mouth slightly, but instead of waiting to see if she says something I push against her head making her slid under me so that were nose to nose. she moaned louder this time as my much harder than ever before, dick slams into her clit.

Even my eyes flutter a little from a mix of the feeling of her on me and the sound of her strangled moan.  
She raises her head a little and grazes my lips with hers, like shes trying to remember the feeling. When I cant take it anymore I kiss her hard, frantically, trying to melt into her. I ground into her again eliciting another moan.

"God damn, Jackie." I growl again, making her giggle as she rose her hips up to me, her eyes fluttering and her hands moving instinctively down my back. "Fuck, your so sexy," I attack her lips again.

Suddenly she pushes me back a little making me extremely anxious, scared she's going to stop it. "Before this goes any father, Steven, i need to know what this is. Are you going to make me regret this by me waking up tomorrow with you gone, or is this real?" She asks in the most mature, serious tone that I've ever heard come from her.

I look at her for a minute thinking back on the past few days, of me freaking out over the roller coaster guy, the stupid dog, then the party then worrying and fretting when she didn't come by the formans the next afternoon and everything else before now.

Then I remember the last few minutes and her grinding against me while her lips take my breath, and that moan.

Fuck.

"It's real." its all i can get out before shes on me again bucking under me her hands everywhere, Im not sure how or when my shirt came off but I finally realize its gone when I start unbuttoning hers.

I get stuck on a stubborn button trying to unclasp it while kissing her and clutching her hair in my hand for a couple seconds. Suddenly she hissed in my ear "God, Steven! Just fucking rip it, come on!"

The first time I heard her say such a dirty word was at the party and I just wrote it off on the acid, but being on top of her trying to get her top off, it drove me insane.

I sit up a little and roared ripping open her shirt and then trowing it to her sides. Before I can even take another breath, she pushes up and climbs back in my lap. She grabs my face and shoves her tongue in my mouth, making me moan, this time.

"God, Steven.. I've wanted this for so long." She whispers trailing her lips from mine to my jaw, down to my neck, sucking lightly, then making her way back up.

I groan as she sucks and nips my neck, "Me, too, Doll." i mumble out grabbing her hips again and pushing them deeper into mine.

She moans and shrugs off whats left of her shirt then wraps one arm around my shoulder slamming her lips back into mine. She grabs my shoulder with the arm around my neck and bounces slightly in my lap.

"Fuck. Jackie y-you have to stop, doing that. I, I can't think."

She moans against my mouth, "That's kinda the point, baby."

She moves to my neck again, "No. Jacks.. Oh God... No I mean I won't be able to stop."

She brings her lips to my ear and kisses it, slowly sucking the lobe between her teeth, then nibbling lightly, "As long as your not just going to runaway later, I don't care if you don't stop. I don't want you to. I want you to fuck me, Steven. I want you to make me scream." She ended grinding against me and her hand making its way down my chest and landing on my belt buckle.

And it was at that exact moment that I lose it completely. I make her bra as irreparable as he shirt by ridding her of it in one swift movement. I take a second to stare at her I've seen her naked before when we went skinny dipping with the gang but now a few years later her body is completely different it looks like a woman's now.

I slowly drag mt hand from her hip, flickering my eyes from hers to her exposed chest. When I reach her right breast i gently run the tips of my fingers over the soft skin. They were perfect. Soft, perky and just enough to fill my hand I look back at her. Her eyes are closed and shes lightly biting her lip I watched her as I brought my head to her chest and sucked her hard nipple into my mouth adding a little pressure with my teeth the smoothing it out. She stopped biting her lip and her mouth formed an 'O' and a small moan escaped and her eyebrows furrowed.

A face or sound like that, It has never turned me on like that before. It was all her. I knew it. She made me feel. She made me want. She made me fucking crazy.

I hurriedly pulled her pants down, not being able to take it anymore. I looked down between us and caught sight of the little panties that were torturing me earlier in the day and smirked at her and she smiled up at me unaware that I was about to take my revenge on her underwear.

I her kissed again, my hand making it's way down her torso to the top of the damn things then slipped my hands in them and without even touching her I can feel the heat radiating off her skin. Not being able to wait any longer, I cup her fully intending on getting her so hot it ruins the martial of the god forsaking things but instead as I slide my finger down her I notice just how turned on she already is, instantly every other thought flies out of my head.

I growl again,"Fuck, baby.. Your so fucking wet, Jackie.."

The next thing I know she has my pants undone and began to slip her hand in while I stroke her clit. She frantically reaches into my boxers and grabbing a hold of my dick like she owned it. Fuck. I almost came right then. She pulled it lightly to her making me moan and lean back down to her.

"Steven. I believe I said I wanted you to fuck me."

Barley containing myself I smirk down at her, "Yeah, you did." It comes out a lot huskier than I thought it would.  
She started smoothing the pre-cum down my length all the way to my balls and squeezing them both at once. I groaned and she says "By fuck me, Steven, I mean fuck me right now."

I don't hesitate any longer I slide my jeans and boxers off I kneel on the ground next to her fake bed and look her in the eyes as I quickly lift her hips to mine while she wraps her feet around my thighs and pulls me down to her a little more. While still looking in her eyes i take my dick and run it down her pussy, stopping at the entrance and adding a little pressure yeah I was going crazy. hell I more than needed to be inside her but I knew I needed to piss her off a little. That's always been out thing. Making anger flash in each others eyes. So before she could buck against me and derail my plan I quickly ran my tip back up her.

She growled as it tip hit her clit hard "Steven. If you want to keep that thing you better fucking put it in me!" She screamed in her normal Jackie squeal which was what I was looking for.

"Yes dear" I smirked down at her, keeping my eyes on hers. I lean down and feather light kisses on her cheek and then positioned myself and began to slam in to her hard; but was stopped at the head by how tight she was "FUCK" I roared on frustration and pleasure. At The same time, Jackie hissed, also, in pure frustration I knew she was little and she had a tight little body but this kind of tight doesn't come around to often. I slowly started to push into her only going in a little at a time. I Growled in frustration again grabbed her hips tilted them up and tried slamming into her harder with a little more success, we both moaned loudly, then I did it again "shit baby, Your so fucking tight,"

I Slam into her again this time though I'm all the way in and she moans louder and then starts doing that happy dance thing, clapping her hands, and clenching around my cock. I cant keep my back straight, it;s too much so I fall onto her chest panting lightly, remembering it all memorizing the way it felt to be in her. Something that I've wondered about for what seems like years now. I had never worked so hard to be in someone before. Then she grips my shoulders , pushing me up again. spreads her legs wider and gives me a devilish smile. "Okay, Steven.

Let's go, Baby. Fuck me hard." She smashes her tongue into my mouth and I start pumping into her fast, I tilt her hips more so I can go faster.

"Oh Steven!" She exclaims while wrapping her arms around me tighter then dragging her nails down my back, perfectly.

I moaned and unable to form words. I was slamming into her hard, and deep. balls deep, but for some reason I couldn't resister at this moment I wanted to be deeper. I wanted to just bury myself into her and never come back out,

So I grabbed her hips tighter sitting up, without pulling out and bring one hand around to her back pushing every inch of her tightly against me, and keeping the other on her hip, gripping tighter than I probably should have, but she didn't complain, no.

She slammed down onto me, hard. "Steven, fuck!"

"God damn, Jackie" I spat it out through clenched teeth, then I buried my head in her neck and wrapped both arms around her back as she wrapped hers around my neck.

We sat just like that. Just holding each other, our bodies as close as possible. Every inch of me is pressed to her or is inside of her. I breathed her in letting the sent of strawberries, pizza and sex, linger around us. I had never felt more whole. I know that sounds girly but there was absolutely no other way to put it. Jackie in my arms pressed fully against me, panting and grinding herself onto me. It was fucking everything.

I pulled back from her neck, pecking her softly on the lips then her nose. Without letting it leave her I slid one hand up her back pushing hair away from her face and neck, planting soft kisses on the newly exposed skin. I bring my lips back up to hers, then pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"God, Jacks. you feel so good." I whispered softly against her lips.  
She smiles and keeping her eyes on mine she then raises up before slamming down onto me again.

Taking the hint, I moan then I smirk, before grasping her hips again and going back to fucking her hard, making her squeal in response.

Letting the girly moment wash away bringing us back to pure primal insect She began riding me as I pumped in to her harder than before, over and over again with a supper speed pace. Hell of a lot faster than I thought I could go.  
She began screaming and moaning which was making me more crazy. "Am I making you scream loud enough Baby? Is this what you wanted Jackie?" I growled in her ear.

"God, fuck, Yes Steven, God yes!" She screamed as I began to feel her shake underneath me while clenching hard around my dick. Fuck, i didn't think it could get any better until she removed a hand from my neck and brought it down between us and started to rub her clit.

I looked down at her touching herself then back up to her eyes as she tried her hardest to smirk at me through her cries. "Holy shit, that is so fucking sexy Jackie I barley got it all out before I felt her about to cum, "God baby, that's it, cum for me ba- oh fuck Jackie" Before I could get 'baby' out she came all over me, bringing me with her.

We didn't move after cumming. We just went back to holding each other in the same way as before. Bathing in the after glow, breathing each other in and occasionally peppering kisses down one another face and neck.

* * *

**Super dirty, right? Your welcome.**


	7. Eons of pieces

**1st: Just to let everyone know I AM planning to complete this. After lurking FF for the past year or so, nothing sucks worse than an abandon story so I will follow this out**

**2nd: Thank you for the reviews. They make me giggle!**

**3rd: This chapter has smut, as well. Just so ya'know.3**

**-cait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada.**

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

It had been a few moments since we had made love. Though I wan't sure if I had the right to call it love. I knew if I said that Steven wouldn't just run, but would turn into the flash, and vanish in under half of a second, with his tail tucked tightly, between his legs. So, I didn't say anything. I didn't tell him that kissing cheek and chin and neck was to just keep him here with me as long as I could. I didn't tell him how being with him like that had completed me, like a puzzle that had it's best piece missing, and didn't even know it. I didn't tell him that the reason I still hadn't let go or spoken, since was out of complete and utter fear, Fear that the minute I do let go, he would disappear into thin air, or that if I opened my mouth, I would ruin everything. I didn't tell him that if he did leave I was 100 percent certain My heart, bones and hope would fall to eons of pieces instantly. I didn't tell him that the fact that HE hadn't moved yet except to copy the kisses I placed on him petrified me, that it made every cell in my body prepare for the worst. Him walking out my door. Yes he said it was real, but honestly I hadn't believed him. I wanted to but couldn't, however I let myself until we were finished out of raw need, the need I've had since we had first met. I needed to be his. I needed him to need me even if it wasn't the way I need him. I just needed him. I've always needed him, and there he was in my arms, needing me. I could see it in his eyes, and I couldn't turn it away.

If he pushed me off him and walked out that door right this second, never looking back. I saw it coming. Any moment now. Once again, I'd be alone, and he'd be gone.  
But he didn't. After a few more minutes of just holding me, he leaned his forehead against mine, and kissed my nose softly. Shocking me. It was such a simple gesture, but some how, it made nearly every part of my body relax, though my insides were still on high alert, convinced it wasn't him sensing my fear, but to say goodbye.

However, as though he knew it wasn't enough. He slowly lowered me to my back, placing me softly on the pillows that I had turned into a bed, and then putting both of his hands to my sides, finally he laid his ear to my chest resting his head there and chuckled lightly."I'm not leaving, doll." He sighed and stroked my side gently. "Relax." he muttered kissing my shoulder.

My body automatically melted, and my heart unclenched from the fear and I exhaled the air I had been holding in since I came down from my orgasm. His body instantly molded unto mine. My hands slid from his neck, to his back and then back up, tangling into his curls making him shudder.

I couldn't believe it. He didn't jump up and leave like I had ripped myself up internally over. No. He held me, then let me hold him. i wanted to cry with joy from it. I wanted to jump up and do a happy dance like my insides were doing at that very moment. I couldn't stop smiling. I wasn't sure if he could even tell that I was smiling like I was, or at all. Which I was a little glad for, because for once in my short life, i was positively speechless. I didn't want to speak, but not out of fear, but because I wasn't sure I could stop smiling long enough.

He glanced up at me, and smirked, about to say something. A joke i assumed since he had a playful glint in his eyes. However he was interrupted by my stomach growling, louder than he had done when he ripped my shirt open.

He laughed hard for a second before, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him, instantaneously pulling me to him, then dropping light kisses onto my mouth. "C'mon, doll, lets heat the pizza up, it's gotta be cold."

He grabbed his pants, put them on and pulling them up without letting go of me. Then began to pull me with him to the door. "Uh, Steven?" I croaked, my voice ruff from were I held my breath for so long. "i'm still completely naked!"

He looked at me over his shoulder, then turning slightly looking me up and down, then smirking. "I know." he looked at me then around the room and back to me. "The way I see it, babe, your top, bra, and little panties are all ruined. You could put your pants back on, but i don't really see the point, seeings how after we get something to shut your stomach up, Ill be taking them off... again."

I blushed heavier than I had in my entire life, making him laugh again. He yanked on my hand, pulling me to him. "Is Jackie Burkhart, being modest!?" he exclaimed. He was grinning from ear to ear, and his eyes were shinning.

I glared at him, turning my nose up. I pushed back from him than, I started to walk around him as I dragged my hand down his chest to his pants, hooking a finger to the top pulling him with me. When we reached the door, I looked at him over my shoulder, just in time to catch him staring at my ass. When he brought his eyes back up he noticed I had caught him, and in turn redness crept onto his cheeks, I Threw my head back and laughed as I pulled him down the stairs.

**HYDE**

I honestly had never felt this whole and odd at the same time before, but that's the only way I can put into words how I'm feeling. I mean i'm sitting next to Jackie- no naked, FULLY naked- Jackie burkhart. Jackie burkhart princess of Point Place, THE chick I'm supposed to despise, except for how, i don't. I never truly have. Yeah, I viewed her as annoying when we were younger, but lately, even before fucking each others brains out, I found her cute as fuck, and her feistiness adoring. It's crazy, that how you act at a time in your life where your considered immature, and hormonal ends up defying you, for the next half of your life. That's how I believe Jackie and I got the rep we did. One of the biggest things I've learned about her since.. well since the party is that, all of us, Me, the gang, bitches at school, the guys trying to get in her pants, hell even her parents, Everyone around her, had no fucking idea of the real Jackie Burkhart. I always had my suspicions that she was more than the snobby, spoiled brat she claimed to be. No she had at least 50 painting up in a secret room, more than half are of our gang, the same gang that is happy to see her leave, the gang that talks crap about her behind her back, and leaves her out of things, purposely. It made me sick. It made me even sicker when I remembered that I had lead most of the trash talking on.  
i looked over at her and she was looking at her plate in deep thought. I wondered momentarily what she was thinking about so hard, but she was just so damn cute sitting at a huge dinning table completely exposed, her hair mussed about and staring at a plate of pizza crust with her eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me bewildered, which caused me to laugh even harder. She rolled her eyes and stood up, I sobered as she left the dinning room and made her way to the kitchen. I quickly jump up and follow her, my eyes glued to her ass as she was turned to the counter pulling out the weed that her housekeeper brought to her, that's another thing that amazed me.

Whatever she wanted- even film was at her disposal when and where ever she wanted it, but for some reason I had a feeling in my gut that she resented it. I don't know why i had no evidence and she would never admit to it, but it was to strong of a feeling to not believe it.

I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her and resting my chin in the crook of her neck watching her roll a joint the way I had taught her years ago. With that combined with her being nude, was just too sexy.

I begin raining kisses, soft at first down her neck and up to her ear nibbling slightly. She was about to lick the paper but instead her head fell back with her eyes closed and moans.

I laugh and whisper in her ear, "Lick it, baby."

She looks back at me with lust prominent in her eyes. My throat drys instantly. I watch her eyes locked together as she brings the joint up to her mouth and her tongue comes out and she licks the paper, then smoothing it back down.

She turns around in my arms her bare breasts smashed tightly against my chest. She slides her hand down my arm from where she had paced it while turning towards me to my pants making me quiver and reached in my pocket, pulling out my lighter.

She looks up at me through her eyelashes while she brought the joint to her lips and lii it, as she inhales, she wraps her free arm around my neck and pulling me down to her. Never breaking eye contact.

She brings her lips to mine lightly grazing them making me open them, then she exhales the smoke into my mouth quickly, sealing my lips with hers. I groan as she grabs my hair.

I picked her up throwing her onto the counter and snatching the joint from her, repeating her actions back to her. I pulled her to the edge of the counter, which conveniently was just the right highth for me to grind my hips into her exposed clit. She pulled away from me moaning with smoke flying from her mouth as she latches onto my arms and dropping her head to my shoulder, moaning again.

Fuck she was so sexy. I don't know why before all of this I only though of her as hot and sometimes cute, but right here, with every inch of her showing, the perfect rolled joint, shot gunning it to me moaning and shuddering in front of me. I had never in my life seen something so fucking sexy.

She wasn't a girl. THESE weren't actions of a small innocent princess. Fuck no. These were the actions of a woman, one who knew exactly how to touch me.

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I bite down onto Steven's shoulder, as he grinds into me again. God! It feels amazing! The hardness of him with the rough denim of his jeans. Suddenly he hisses from pleasure more so than pain then his brings his hand to my hair lacing his fingers through it grabbing a handful and then pulling my head back. I look at him just in time to see the joint leave his lips, then smash them into mine, releasing the smoke into me.

I growl when he pulls back. he places his forehead against mine and I grab the joint from him. I bring it to my mouth then to his and slam lips to his without exhaling. We breathe into each other, our smoke mingling together as our bodies push against one another.

"Fuck Jackie" he growls between kisses. I can't take it anymore. I have to have him in me again.

I quickly bring my hand to his jeans and roughly rip his button open, not bothering to unzip them as I frantically pull them down with a hand and two feet, once he realizes what I'm trying to accomplish he hurriedly helps me.

When he spills out of his jeans into my hand I start running my hand up and down him enjoying how well endowed he is, to a girl with hands as monstrous as Donna's he's BIG, but in my hands he's more monstrous than the lumberjacks gigantic feet. "God Steven" I moan, tugging on him without worrying about hurting him. I don't need to. He's a real man, it just makes him harder which he conforms my thought as he growls again running his hand down me and shoving his fingers in me then circling my clit with his thumb.

I jump up a tiny bit and a sound came from me I'd never heard come from me before, Steven. It was the second time hes made it come out of me, and it left me with pure primal need, need I'd never felt for another man, or well anybody. I couldn't take it anymore. it was too much. His fingers, His mouth on mine, his hand tugging at my hair, His dick laid out in my hand twitching with every touch and breath we took from one another. I couldn't wait any longer.

"God Steven! Fuck. Fuck me baby. God damn Steven I n-need you in me, Steven, please!" I Frantically try to talk in between moans from me and animalistic growls from deep within him.

Without hesitation he pulls his fingers out of me, sliding out of my hand simultaneously, and is deep in me in less than a second. I gasp in surprise, and he places both of his hands on the side of my face like I've done to him since the party and locks eyes with me. He stares into my eyes with such intensity I gasp again seeing emotion after emotion each trying to take control over the other. Finally his eyes settled on raw lust with a kind of tenderness mingling into the lust.

Instead of slamming into me again as I expected. He put his forehead on mine still looking in my eyes not saying a word. he started kissing my entire face then moves to my neck nipping and sucking, he ends his kissing tirade and locks eyes with me again. Them he slowly starts to push into me, going tortuously slow my eye lids become heavier and heavier, my eyes and mouth fluttering open and closed with every slow agonizing thrust, it was horrible and absolutely perfect at the same time.

I couldn't help but moan relentlessly, It was incredible, also I was afraid if I stopped I would pass out from him taking away my breath. He wasn't doing much better I could tell he was trying damn hard to stay upright.

Seeing the agony in his eyes I began to pepper him with kisses ending at his ear trying to suck it into my mouth but found it nearly impossible as he started quickening his pace. I looked back to him seeing if he was okay and say his face more contorted than before If I wasn't in almost the same amount of pain as him, I would have giggled but I couldn't I couldn't do anything other than moan and pull my self to his ear. "Steven... Oh god, Steven! Ba-baby lets go-go to the maid quarters, i-its right there." I lifted my arm and pointed to a door right outside of the kitchen.

Steven picks me up, without slipping out of me and slowly walk to were I pointed kissing me along the way, resulting in us slamming into everything. I think I heard a few things fall and break but I didn't care all I cared about was being completed by Steven again, It's all I needed.

After hitting a few walls on our way and having Steven push me up against them we finally made it to the maid's room. Steven and I fell onto the bed not caring if we hurt ourselves.

He brings one of my legs upright onto the air and then pushing again it while the other curled around his waist. He began pumping into me harder than before. He looks at the led up in the air that his hand was pushing further back with each thrust, then he looks down between us watching himself fuck me. He growls deep from his gut the looked back to my leg then locking onto my eyes.

"Goddammit Jackie! Fuck your so fucking beautiful and god s-so sexy," He put my leg down and started planting kisses in my lips and nose. He brought his eyes to me smirked and then flips me around onto my knees never leaving me.

"Holy shit Steven!" I screamed making it echo through the entire room, making him hiss just as loud, digging his fingers through my hair again pulling my head back. he slid his other have around my torso and began flicking and pulling on my clit.

I started screaming again and he leaned down to my ear still trusting fast and hard into me' "God, Jackie. You feel so fucking good, your so fucking tight" he runs his hand from my clit to my ass and smacking it hard making me scream out again. He growled in my ear "And Jesus your such a bad ass baby," I start painting heavier and feel myself start clutching around him making him moan like crazy.

He slams into me twice more then I cum onto him continuing to shout as did he exploding inside me with a loud groan.

He falls down next to me and before I can turn to lay on my pack he grabs my hip bone and pulls my back to him, holding me tightly. pressing soothing kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"Oh Beulah, your dirty, dirty girl." He chuckles lightly in my ear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.3**


	8. Broken mirrors

I thought we could use a little fluff and drama to counteract all the smut. A little OC but hell the whole story is so who cares.(:

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

Jackie fell asleep in wrapped in my arms, I looked at her closely, the last time I had seen her sleeping it was dark and we had two dumb asses with us. I took a moment to study her. He hair covering the pillow under her head, he soft shoulder under my chin raising and falling as she breathed lightly, her lips were slightly parted with a tiny smile playing at the corner. I leaned down and brushed my lips to her shoulder. She stirred and turned over but without waking up, she gravitated closer to me, as close as possible, she laid her head on my chest and moaned quietly, then her breathing evened out a bit.

I had never in my life fought so hard to keep a smile in. i knew if I smiled everything would change, it was one of the biggest smiles that had ever tried to bust onto my lips and I had to keep it in. I had denied the change but it came anyways. I had never smiled after sex before. I was usually satisfied or content but never gleefully happy and fear shot through me.

I glanced down at her again, and realized how tightly I was holding her, I then realized that I had been holing her like this every chance I got since we attacked each other late last night. I noticed that I hadn't let 5 minutes go by before I needed needed to fell her and touch her and hold her.

I quit breathing for a second after the though crossed my mind and instantly anger replaced the fear.

I needed Jackie!?

What the hell?

I DON'T need Jackie Burkhart, I'm Steven Fucking Hyde. I Don't fucking need, ANYONE. Especially Jackie.

I gently tried to free my arm from under her head, once free I slowly slid off the bed, grabbing my pants and pulling them on.

I didn't think about her, or look back at her, because I knew if I did my resolve would crumble, instantly. So I just slowly moved to the door. I didn't think about her waking up and finding me gone. I didn't think about the hurt it would cause her or think about her crying because of it. I didn't think of how tense she was after our first time, yesterday. I didn't think about how I could feel the fear radiating off her tiny body, I didn't think of how she wouldn't let go of me, afraid I would run.

I didn't think about any of it. I just thought about staying quite so I wouldn't have to face her if she woke uo, and saw me sneaking out after the amazing day we had together.

I slowly twisted the door know and opening it even slower. I couldn't remember is it made any noise, I was to preoccupied.  
light shown through the pitch black room as the door crept open, I looked back around the room making sure no light shined in her eyes,

However as I looked about, I noticed the only thing in the entire room is the mussed up bed that had black hair spayed around.

My angry temporarily became replace with curiosity took over, wondering why her maids bedroom was completely empty, remembering, Kelso once saying she had a live in maid.  
i crept slowly to the closet opening it completely empty.

My eyebrows furrow and I shut it and walk back to the door and quickly walk out.  
once I'm in the hall I begin waling to the front foyer. Once there I notice for the first time how abandoned her house really looked. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed all the dust accumulating on the walls and light fixtures, how there was a small trail from the front door to the stairs the rest of the door ways look as if they hadn't been opened in months.

I felt my face contort into confusion and slowly walk to the living room door and open it.

Instantly and cool stale breeze hits me in the face. No one had been in there for weeks, You could tell, I closed the door and walked to the one down the hall a little and opened it, and the same cool stale air came from it as well. I begin walking up the stairs turning left, a direction I had never gone in her house before. There were three doors I opened the first, it was an empty closet, but it too hadn't been opened for a while. I walked across to the next on and opened it to reveal a completely empty room. My stomach started to clench and a bad feeling crept into my body. I opened the last door and it was as big as the library, it had the same stale breeze, but instead of empty it looked like a tornado had ripped through it. There was stuff everywhere broken mirrors, smashed perfume bottles, ripped up clothes and linen all over the floor the mattress was hardly on the bed, furniture was laid on the floor a few were broken into pieces and there were a few liquor bottles broken under pictures they were hanging crooked on the wall.

I took a deep breath, and shut the door in more confusion than before. I waited to ask questions and went to check out the other rooms. I walk past Jackie's bedroom I had seen it when I dropped her off and then when I woke her up the yesterday I opened the door next to it and it was a bathroom but it too had the stale air, I moved to the one across from it and it's another empty room. next I opened the one beside the Library and again another empty room.

Even tough I'd been in to a few times it was dark, and I was to consumed in Jackie to really look around so I opened it, I smelled like Jackie but as I looked at the floor i notices it was covered in dust except for the tiny trail leading to the Emily post book.

I walked out not needing to see that room that was behind that book.

I slowly walked back down the hall my head deep, deep in thought, half way down the stairs I sit down trying to figure it all out. Every room in this house had that distinctive sitting and rotting smell, except for the kitchen, dinning room, Jackie room, a trail of the library, and her secret room.

I remember thing that it was hands down the most comforting part of the house but at the time I just though it was because It wasn't as tall and her paintings were in there,

I was really stumped I had never been more confused.

Then there was That room that look like a rock star trashed.

I brought my head out of my hands and looked up, jumping when I saw Jackie standing in front of me wrapped in a sheet with her eyes sad and her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Crap.

She knelt down in front of me, putting her hands on my knees "What's wrong, Steven?"

What's wrong? Where do I start? With the fact that I'm supposed to be back at The Forman's by now sleeping on my cot, or that almost this entire house looked abandon and that there was a room up stairs completely,trashed?

But before I can say anything she stands up and walks down the stairs and began pacing rapidly. "You were leaving weren't you, Steven." she said it as more of a statement than a question.

I looked at her, wondering how she knew, and trying to decide quickly what to do.

I stand up and walk to her and just stared at her eyes.

Her eyes start tearing up after I don't say anything.

God help me I can't leave, I guess me looking around at first was me trying to stall, I couldn't leave her I needed to know what was going on and... I needed her, I really needed her.

So I wasn't sure why I did it I didn't have to I had decided to stay, I'm thinking that maybe Forman was rubbing off on me because instead of saying 'No, I told you I wouldn't' I told her the frickin' truth,

"Yes," God why did I do that, The pain that clouded her eyes crushed me.

She turned around and looked at the door, than me. "Oh." She took a deep breath, tightening the sheet around her, smiled at me, though I knew it was fake because i could see tears in her eyes and her voice broke, then began to walk past me up the stairs, "Well don't let me stop you, See you later, Hyde."

Hyde? I didn't know someone calling me the thing I've kick peoples as for in the past for not calling me could rip me up so bad, coming from her. It was like having a scorching hot soldering iron pressed to my guts.

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

The moment I let go completely not worrying about him not being there when I woke up, what happens? I wake up alone. So scared to walk out of that door and finding myself completely alone once again in this god forsaken house.

I looked in the kitchen and my heart clenched. He hadn't been there, I went to the dinning room, and he hadn't been there either. I came into the foyer and saw him, My heart soared with happiness, but was quickly over clouded with worry when I took him in. He was sitting on the middle of the stairs hunched over with just his jeans on ans his head in his hands.

Yes? He said yes? ...yes.

No everything was gone. This past few days I knew would never be spoken of again. The beautiful tender moments, the intensity, the passion the wholeness. It was all gone.  
i had trusted him. I honestly didn't think he was going to say yes. I had started to trust he actually cared for me. How stupid am I. I knew it would happen, I seen it coming,

I didn't yell and scream and cry, no. After all this and he still didn't want me. Yelling at him would do nothing. There was no point to it. So I held my head up covered myself a bit more and smiled at him, said my goodbyes and walked by him. I won't cry yet, although my entire body was crumbling fast. I wasn't prepared, I had called all my cells off alert, raised my walls and let down my guards, completely confident he wouldn't leave but I was wrong and it hurt. But, I held it all in. I won't breakdown in front of him. It all meant nothing to him. I can't let him know how much it meant to me.. so Ill wait until I'm engulfed by the solitude that came once I was alone. It would be soon enough. Then I would let it out.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I quickly grabbed her arm and she walked past me turning her face to mine, and my heart stopped as I saw a newly built hardness, utter devastation, and slowly emerging vacancy in her eyes and I immediately wrapped my arms around her wanting to kick my own ass, but she didn't move. I could barely feel her breath. She didn't relax against me even one miller meter she just stood there, stiff, unmoving it felt like I had my arms wrapped around a mannequin.

I looked back at her and she was just stared straight over my shoulder at the door.

I made her look at me and her eyebrows twitch for a split second then went back to expressionless.

I didn't know what to do so I started peppering kisses all over her face talking in between each kiss " I'm not leaving. Yes, I was going to. I freaked out, doll. This is all so new to me. I've, I've never.. done some of the things I've done with you in the past 24 hours with any other chick ever, and it's different for us, We have the same friends and hangout together everyday and It scared me how fast things could change if I stayed here with you, how messy it could get but it already is, everything is different now.I couldn't just sweep this all away and forget about it, I would drive myself insane. I, I every time I saw you all I would want to do is pull you to me and kiss you. Kiss the fuck outta you. So I couldn't leave Jackie. I stalled, and I had decided to stay once you asked me. If I was leaving. I don't know why I said yes. I guess. I just wanted to be honest with you. But, baby I wouldn't have left... even if you hadn't woken up."

I started getting extremely anxious. I had just spilled my guts for the first time in years, maybe ever, and she was still standing there emotionless her eyes though, weren't I could tell she was at war with herself I could see it and it shook me. I didn't know what to expect. Everything I've recently discovered about her threw me off. I didn't know leaving would do this to her, I expected screaming and a shrill voice, lots of tears and sore shins, not a vacated, lifeless stare and emotionless face. That was a complete shock.

Five minutes passed by slowly and we just stared at one another every minute her face would soften a tiny bit. After a few more seconds she furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes shown fear. "So what does this mean, Steven... I don't think you can stay here if we cant agree on where we stand. I don't want to have to keep guards up wondering when you'll freak out again, and If you stay and If we take this thing further and you get scared it... it'll just... It'll be much harder."

This is the second time I've heard her sound more mature than anyone would believe.

Again I was stunned. It wasn't an ultimatum. It was a choice, walk away or stay.

I cupped her face and brought it to mine the tops of our noses grazing lightly. "You're annoying as hell sometimes, ...but your also, your pretty amazing, and God help me I want you. I want you to be mine, Jackie." I kissed her lips softly. "My girl. Plus I give you full permission right here and now if I leave before this tomorrow night, you can come bruise my shins."

I watched as her face instantly changed from sad to shock to pure joy. She jumped onto me wrapping her legs around my waist and giggling smashing her lips to mine. I smirked as her mouth assaulted me, I turned around ant sat on the stairs with her on my lap, and ridding her of that damn sheet. I'd get answers about her house, later.

* * *

Sorry for all the typos, My head has been throbbing ALL day! It's had to care abou grammar with that going on, anywhosze. Hope you enjoyed, this chapter. And don't worry more smuttiness is to come...(;


	9. Tiny dancer

**Smut is back consider yourself forewarned, and get out your cigerettes. ;b**

**oh annnnd,**

**Just so you know when I imagine Jackie's paintings I imagine them in an Edgar Degas, type of style. If you haven't seen his work you should look him up, it may help you 'PAINT A PICTURE' with the story.(; **

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

Steven and I stayed up the rest of the night talking, getting high and having seriously hot make out sessions, though we were a little worn out from the times before so it didn't go to far. We had decided to hide our relationship from the gang until the perfect time to spring it on them and watch them squirm, also we wanted to keep it secret until it had strengthened a little more. We both felt as if one little slip would destroy it, so we wanted to protect it.

It was insane the amount of things we found we had in common. It was unreal. literally, not a soul would believe it and to me that was the beautiful part.

Also unreal is the amount in which Steven talked. It was intoxicating. He talked about everything from the government to scooby doo, and I just laid beside him listening intently to him, storing every word and facial expression in my memory.

At some point we ended back up in my secret room laying on my fake bed where it had all started. He kept glancing at the paintings then asking questions about my parents.

I wasn't sure why he wanted to know so bad he didn't want to talk about his. Though every time he ask where they were or what are they were like I would dodge them and change the subject.

No one knew about my parents yet, and that had to do with protecting my sanity. I knew I could tell, Steven... I just couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. I tried several times, hell I tried before fun land, but I couldn't.

I feel his fingers brush through my hair as were just quietly laid cuddled up, listening to tiny dancer. "You know I used to take ballet?" I asked him my eyes still closed.

He chuckled softly against my ear "Really?"

"Mhm, I absolutely loved it, I did it until I was 10." I whispered into his chest

I felt him pull away just a tiny bit staring down at me, "Why'd you quit?"

I snuggled deeper into his bare chest sighing, "My mom wanted me to be a cheerleader and I almost wore myself out doing both, so I quit ballet.

"So you quit for your mom?" he asked a little incredulously.

"Well not technically. I quit because my body was tired, and I was only 10. Pam liked me doing both. She liked telling people her daughter was a Ballerina and cheerleader." I laughed slightly thinking back on her introducing me as such. "Do you want to see something?" I asked sitting up.

He looked up at me and smirked "Yeah I do."

I quickly jumped up and stepped over him "Ill be right back!" I squeaked, running down the stairs that led to the library.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I laid there waiting for Jackie to come back, thinking about how crazy everything had been since the party. It felt like he was in a different world, one in which I would gladly given my old world for. I don't even care that we haven't had sex since the stairs, i'm okay with just laying her talking to her. I never knew she could be like this, though I wish I would have. I was perfectly content for the first time in my life id be happy to lay right here with the little pixie that just bounced out of the room, holding her.

I wasn't afraid to admit these Forman like thoughts to myself anymore, but I couldn't to anyone else, besides it's too early and I've never had a girl that was in my gang, hell I have never had a girl like Jackie. I didn't want it ending anytime soon. I wanted to be with her.

I just wished I could get her to tell me about the rooms and the one trashed, I had a feeling it had something to do with her parents since she abruptly changes the subject every time I bring them up.

My thoughts were interrupted by said pixie jumping on top of me holding something behind her back. "Okay, now. You have to promise you wont laugh, Steven." She said in a completely serious tone.

It was so cute I couldn't help chuckling a little, "Um I don't know, I can't really stop myself from laughing at something funny."

She looked at me her features turning into an expression that was usually followed by whining "Steven!" She exclaimed. "Promise!"

I laughed again. "Fine. I promise." I held my hands up to her halting any further whining.

She smiled brightly before, pulling a medium sized canvas from behind her back, and handing it to me face down. I reached out to grab it and I tugged a bit thinking she would let go but she didn't. I looked up to her to see why she wouldn't me have it and her face was emotionless again "This was my first painting. The one my mom threw away. I did it a week after I quit ballet,"

Then she let go letting me turn it around. I Looked at it, yeah it was a little messy but it looked as if it was on propose. It was in oil instead of paint with warm soft colors and it was two ballerinas dancing and smiling. It was beautiful. It didn't look like it was painted by a ten year old.

I looked up at her and she looked like she was going to be sick and so I brought a hand to her face and gently cupped it and she exhaled and leaned into my touch, "Your mom is crazy, doll."

A huge smile burst onto her lips and her eyes sparkle and she started bouncing up and down excitedly "So you like it!?"

I couldn't answer her bouncing had caused a huge problem that became more prominent the more she bounced. I Slipped my other hand onto her hip and smirked up at her and nodded "yeah I like this"

I motioned with my head to her bouncing hips ",Very much."

She smacked my chest and stopped bouncing and then leaned down to my ear, "I know you like that, baby" She sat back up and she wiggled her hips around until she was directly on top of my raging hard on "I don't need to ask you that." She wiggled them again making sure I understood that my boner was confirmation enough. "I was talking about my painting."

I looked up at her from her hips my breath slightly ragged "What painting?" I asked confused

She laughed and pulled the painting from my hand and threw it on the couch then dropped her lips to mine and we began making out fervently. Our hands were all over each other I moved quickly to her breasts taking one in my mouth without hesitation. Sucking, licking and nipping switching back and forth from the other. Jackie sat on me grinding and moaning.

Suddenly she pulled back as I was about to latch on to the other one, I looked up at her irritated and she laughed at me. "Jackie what the hell, I was a little busy" I pointed to her boobs with one hand and using the other to try and push her back down.

She came willingly bringing her head to my ear "Fine I guess you don't want to go take a shower with me."

I brought my head back up and looked at her "Shower?"

She sat up again and pretends to inspect her on of her hands "Mhm. I figure it was only fair. You got me so dirty yesterday, you should be the one to clean me up" She looked back at me and smiled devilishly,

Without hesitation, I stood up keeping her latched to my waist and ran down the secret stairs to the library "My room" She whispered braking away from where she was nibbling on my neck.

I Walked into her room to her bathroom and turned the water on. then I sat her down and pushed her against the door attacking her lips. She had put her bottoms on at some point while we we were just talking and I had never felt so much hate for fabric more than that moment. I reached down and pushed them down her legs and she kicked them away while I started rubbing her clit.

She was trying to stay in control I could tell, she brought her hand to my jeans and unzipped them and pushed them down my legs as well as soon as they were down I stepped out of them and picked her up once more carrying her to the shower.

Once in I backed her against the shower wall and she tightened her legs around me so she wouldn't slip as our bodies were slicked down by the water. I went back to my work on her nipples and grinding myself onto her.

She threw her head back and moaned, "Oh Steven." She slipped her hand in between us and grabbed a hold of my cock trying hard to put it in her "Fuck!" She growled it in my hair as her hand kept slipping.

I laughed and pulled back kissing the pout on her lips. She crossed her arms and scowled at me I laughed harder then grabbed myself and started rubbing the head against her entrance. immediately her face changed and her arms fell limp I stop breathing for a moment as I took her in. She had water running down her making her skin glisten and her eyes were fluttering open and shut as I continued rubbing up and down her. Her mouth was formed into an 'o' again and her nose and cheeks were red with the desire that was swimming in her eyes I slammed my mouth to hers at the same time as I shoved my self into her, both of us calling out to the other.

Jackie wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer and putting her head on my shoulder as I continued thrusting hard into her. I started sucking on her neck probably brushing it but i didn't give a fuck. She's mine. it doesn't matter. "Fuck baby you taste so good." I mumbled between sucking.

"God Steven!" She screamed biting down on my shoulder and trembling under me. I dropped her to the floor, turned her around, and bent her over, she grabbed the side of the tub as I thrusted back into her grabbing her hair and bringer her back up. I leaned my head down to her ear nipping it "Does that feel good baby?" She moaned in response and I brought my other hand to her clit again pulling on it. "What about that? Do you like that Jackie?"

"God Steven yes, it feels so good baby, fuck." She squeaked out roughly as I kept speeding up more and more. She reached back, between my legs and tugged on my nuts softly at first making me moan, but then she tugged a little harder while I gasped finally she tugged really hard just as I thrusted into her my hardest making me roar while she screamed. I roughly bent her back over gripped her hips again probably brushing it more and slamming into her bringing her hips back to me. "Steven! Oh. my. GOD!" She screamed and started clenching tightly around me. "Fuck Steven I'm gon-gonna cum!"

"Fuck Jackie cum baby cum for me right now." she exploded on me as I continued pumping twice more before exploding into her.

She stood up letting me fall out of her as she backed into the water and her head fell back.

I watched her as I came down, the I stood up straight and wrapping my arms around her kissing her cheek and nose then her lips letting them linger there just soaking in her energy and smelling her around me. eventually we pulled apart and washed each other before climbing out and wrapping in a warm towel.

We walked back to her room and I sat on her bed and watched her dress, she went back to the bathroom after pecking my lips to do her hair and I laid on her bed waiting. I looked around her room for the first time really looking at it and noticed it all was completely fake like it was just for show. I doubted that she even slept in here, which reminded me of the questions I still had for her and I knew exactly how to get them.

* * *

Thanks for reading oh and I'm glad everyone liked chapter 8, hope you like this one as well(;


	10. In a postcard

**Hey everyone! Yes two chapters in one day but I had half of this chapter written when I posted the last. **

**Also this chapter is probably the longest, so far. **

**It has a tiny bit of smuttiness but mostly I wanted to get answers in. **

**Some answers may throw you for a loop, but Ill explain my decisions at the end.**

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

Jackie and I left her room headed back to the secret room, we were planning on sleeping a few hours. I don't know why we didn't stay in her room it just seemed right the go sleep on her giant pillows.

As we walk out the door I turn my head to the left and motioned to it. "What's down there?" I asked her casually.

"Um my parents room. and guest room." She said to quickly trying to pull me towards the library.

I don't let her instead I smirk at her and turn towards the left hall "Lets go do it on their bed" I smirk at her again ignoring the scared look in her eyes. Then pulling her down the hall with me.

She tried pulling me to a stop "No, Steven we cant they don't like me in their room! They'll know! STEVEN!" She yelled and it echoed through the whole mansion.

"They won't know Jackie. Well just do it on their bed and then re make it." I begin pulling her again.

"Steven no! We aren't going in there! Let's go." She started trying to pull me the other way again.

I started getting angry. She was hiding something big. Before I knew she already was but I didn't think it would be that bad, but with how she was acting right now, I knew it was bad.

"That's it Jackie! We're going in there right now and your going to fucking tell me what the hell is going on!" I knew I shouldn't be screaming at her. I wasn't angry at her I was just worried as to what she was hiding.

Suddenly she was latched onto me like she had at the party and started stroking my cheeks "I'm sorry, Steven. Please don't be mad at me. Please"

I sighed and slumped my shoulder exasperated and then I brought my arms around her. "I'm not mad. Just tell me whats going on, Jacks I know your hiding something. This house is practically abandoned."

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

Crap.

I was sure he wouldn't notice. No one ever did, but still I couldn't tell him the truth. The first response from my brain was denial. "No it's not! I'm not hiding anything! Nothing is going on! Your just mad I wont let you fuck me on my parents bed! Besides if something was going on it's not like you would care OR any one else for that matter! All you care about it's getting in my pants!" I turned around and started to walk back to the library.

I started to turn the knob when two arms came around me. Steven leaned his head to my ear and kissed it lightly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have. I'm just worried about you, and as for just trying to get in your pants, that's not what this is about." I felt him smirk in my neck as her continued "I've already done that" He kisses my neck softly and then my shoulder "4 times, and I do care. I care a lot, Jacks. I think I may care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone." He kissed my neck again.

I couldn't believe it Steven Hyde cared about me? A lot? When did that happen!? Did he really? If he did, did that mean I could trust him? With everything? "You do?" I whisper as tears I've been holding, spill over. No one had ever really said the cared about me. Not my parents, or Michael, or Donna.

He chuckled softly, turning me around and wiping my eyes, "I do. I care about you, Jackie."

I couldn't move or talk all I could do was stare at him wondering when he had started caring about me, yeah I cared about him, but I have cared about him since I was 5 years old.

Also I was trying to figure out the new emotion that hit me when I realized I believed him. I felt it. I felt the care, I heard it in his voice, I heard the worry. I had never felt so Safe? I didn't even know if it was safety that I was feeling. The only time I had seen a glimpse of this new emotion previously was eleven years ago at a park when a curly haired 6 year old held my hand as he walked me home, then at the party when the same curly haired boy saved me after dropping acid and the few times that Steven had been inside me but at this moment I felt it consume me.

I sinked into him and start crying. Letting everything I had been holing in out. I had only broke down once before like this but I hadn't had the comfort of safe arms so I lashed out in anger. Instead The arms around me pick me up and carried me through the library to my room and sitting us on the couch holding me close, whispering comforting words into my ear. At that moment my tears turned from sad to happy.

I looked up at Steven and smiled. He looked back down at me, most likely wondering why a snotty, teary mess was smiling up at him. Though instead of commenting he just wiped my eyes again and grinned down at me.

I turned from being cradled in his arms and straddled him simultaneously sealing my lips to his, still smiling.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I didn't know what the hell was going on, one moment shes crying her eyes out her body trembling violently and now shes straddling my lap, kissing me and smiling. I don't understand women. Not that I mind I'd take kissing over crying any day.

All thoughts fly from my mind when she starts grinding down on me again. Damn she was always ready to go, and I knew If I stuck my hand up her dress and into her panties she would be wet as fuck. So far I haven't had to start anything, granted its only been two days but I haven't been with a girl longer than 5 hours in years so what do I know?

All the sudden she scoots back and reaches her hand into my boxers and pulled out my dick stroking it softly while biting my neck

I know I like it a _LOT_.

"Oh God damn,." My head fell back and I closed my eyes while my hands worked their way to her ass squeezing it tight. She moaned against my neck.

I take a moment to memorize how tiny she is in my hands how one hand is just as big as her ass laid across both cheeks, I smirk and grab it again before slapping it hard.

She giggled and moved to my ear sucking it into her mouth and nibbling it.

I drag a hand from her ass to her hip and down her thigh wanting to feel her bare ass on my hand.

I get to the end of her skirt and slip my hand up it slowly making my way towards her panties prepared to rip them to shreds just like her last pair, Panties on her just didn't work for me. I hated them.

I was just about to reach into them and grab her tight little ass, my mouth was already watering over it I couldn't wait, but as I get to where they should be I can't find them. I remember watching her put them on. I bring my other hand up her skirt to where my other hand was and they begin to search her for them, frantically.

She pulls back and laughs, "What are you doing? Your acting like your looking for something.."

I look at her intensely as her bare ass sits on my hands, which was what I wanted until I couldn't find her panties, now my mind had other things on it. "I am! Your underwear. Where is it!?" I slide a hand out from under her and lift the front of her skirt and am greeted with her uncovered pussy shining with wetness and my breath hitches.

She giggled "What underwear?"

I glance up at her and growl before flipping her back to the seat of the couch and immediately sliding my fingers in her seeing if she was as wet as she looked, although I already knew she was, this conformed it.

She moaned and I began to move my fingers around until I realized I hadn't tasted her yet so, it was all I could think about now. I pulled my fingers back out still staring at her eyes I was about to push her the skirt of her dress up more so I could start on her stomach, she snatched the hand I had just pulled from her and she brought the fingers that she was covered with and put them all the way in her mouth slowly sucking and licking all of her off of them.

I couldn't comprehend anything after that. I had NEVER seen a girl taste her self before.

Suddenly she smashed her lips to mine, so I could taste her too. I abruptly pull my mouth from hers, skipping her stomach and went straight to the main source of that taste I heard her giggle as I laid the back of my tongue on her clit and then flicked the front to it then the back again I heard her giggle get cut off by a throaty gasp. I smirked not stopping as I dragged the back of my tongue down her then bringing the front back up. God she tasted better than any girl I had ever eaten out and she smelt like the coconut soap she used, but I was used to that. I've smelt that for years now. It's just no girl I've been with before smelt this good.

When I got back up to her clit I sucked it into my mouth biting down a little and flicking the end of my tongue against the part between my teeth "God, Steven" she moaned as she dug her hands into my hair and scratching my scalp lightly, giving me goose bumps.

I take my tongue back down her and shoving it into her twisting it around suddenly she pulled me up and she kissed me softly. "No one has ever done that to me before. It was amazing." She kissed me again.

I pulled back and smirked down at her, "Kelso, never...?" She shook her head no as a blush settled on her face. I smirked again "Well I wasn't finished." I began to slid back down when she touches my face softly stopping me.

"Steven, not yet... Can.. Can we talk for a minute." She looked away from my eyes and then back. I immediately remember our conversation and her tears from earlier. That's what she did to me she made me forget everything with one kiss and all that was left was her.

I sat up as did she, folding her legs and putting them under her. "Did you really mean it?" She asked locking eyes with me again.

I tried to remember what she could be talking about, "Do I care about you?" I asked and she nodded scooting closer. She looked like a little kid waiting patently for their Christmas present her eyes were huge and she continued nodding profusely.

I laugh softly before reaching out and pulling her to my lap,, her legs swigging to the side. Now I really feel like Santa clause. I laugh again, "Yeah, babe. I do." I kissed her cheek then her lips. I think back a bit to when I was six and met a little tiny girl in the park that had claimed to have run away from home and was never returning. I remember walking her home because I didn't wasn't a grown up snatching her up. "I guess I always have."

Her head snaps up and she looks at me looking from one eye and then the other, searching. I could tell she had stopped breathing. I put my hand on her back and started rubbing it gently.

Finally after a moment, she breathed out a huge breath still looking at my eyes "Really? Always? Bu- but you- you said you hated me..."

I looked away from her and then back. "So did you. You said you hated poor, dirty people. Did you mean that?"

She shook her head looking down at her lap "I have never hated you. I always just thought you hated me."

"I never hated you, doll. You annoyed the hell at of me for a while, but eventually I got used to you. I guess everyone just expects for me to hate you and I just go along with it."

She laid her head on my shoulder "Yeah. Everyone expects it of me to." She lifted her head up and locks eyes with me. I knew she was about to say something serious. "No one has ever cared about me before, Steven."

I was about to argue with her when I realized just how serious she was. I look at her and I saw it. I saw me. I saw me when Bud left. I saw me every time Edna called me names or when she finally left.

I lift my hand to her chin making her eyes stay on mine so she too could see how serious I am. "I've cared about you since that day in the park and doll I'll probably always care about you."

She smiled brightly and then it vanished and she looked at me with even more seriously than before. More serious than I had ever seen anyone look before. "I can trust you can't I, Steven?"

"Yes." I said it immediately. I want- no needed her to believe it. "You can trust me with anything, Jackie."

She nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to me. I took it and she pulled me out the door through the library and down the hall to her parents door then opening it.

She turned to me before I can pretend to look shocked. "Their gone."

I didn't need to pretend now. I was shocked. I hadn't expected that. It never crossed my mind. "They left you?" I asked getting angry.

"My mom did." I waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"And your dad? Where is he?" I ask in a whisper trying to keep myself in control.

She looked away and looked around the room then back to me shrugged and simply said "He died." She said it like it was nothing. Like it was something she heard on the news.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where to start, I thought back to the last thing I had heard about her dad and It was earlier this year when mr Forman was reading the paper at breakfast but it wasn't about death it was about him stepping down from a case because of losing contact with his client. So what happened between February and now?

"What? When!? How?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know two months ago maybe, I think he was shot by someone he was stealing from or something. I don't know the details."

"What!? Jackie how could you not know the details. Your his daughter. And why the hell didn't I know about this? Who all knows in the gang!?"

She glared at me for a minute, I knew I shouldn't have yelled like that but i was in shock, but then he looked back at the room and her anger at me was replaced by resentment for something else.

She looked back at me with her arms crossed and anger and hurt heavy in her voice. "I don't know the details because it didn't happen here. I didn't find out until a month ago when a post card from my mother came." she walked in the room and lifted a piece of broken wood and picked up two pieces of ripped paper. She walked back over to me and held it out to me in correct order.

_Dear Jacqueline,_  
_I was thinking of you and realized_  
_Lucia, must have left by now and that you_  
_were probably wondering why. Well, darling, a few week or was it_  
_a month ago? Oh how knows, any who I got a _  
_call from your fathers lawyer and he said he had been shot by a client and _  
_passed away. So that's why she's gone. Sorry sweetie you'll have_  
_to do your own shopping now! I'll send _  
_your half of the money by Westren Union. I'm not sure when I'll_  
_be back so I'll see you then._  
_Love always Pamela._  
_P.S I hope your doing great!_

I look up at Jackie in total shock. "What the fuck? She didn't even come home to tell you!" I threw the card down and started pacing back and forth wondering what to do first. God I was pissed off What kind of parents were these! I wanted to kill Pamela Burkhart with my bare hands. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered the girl standing quietly in the doorway of a trashed room.

I walked over and wrapped her in my arms cursing myself for not letting that be my first action.

I looked at the room over her head and realized it must have been her. I didn't think it was at all the thought had never crossed my mind.

I pulled back looking in her eyes and motioning towards the room. "You did this?"

She simply nodded her head.

"And who all knows in the gang?"

She looked down a her feet. "No one.." She whispered so softly I wasn't sure If I had heard her.

"No one?" I asked knowing she couldn't have said it.

She looked up and nodded.

"No one!? You haven't told anyone!?" I was pissed off more than ever "How could you not come to any of us, Jackie! You can't just keep shit like this to yourself! You should have been with the people who care about you!"

She turns and glares at me and I realize what I said and remember thinking about how mean everyone in the gang is about Jackie when shes not around and sometimes when she is but before I can say anything, her face turns red and I can feel anger radiating off of her.

Suddenly she pushes me off of her hard "The people who care about me, Steven!? Who is that!? My parents!? The people who leave more than their home!? My Mom who cares so much she told me that my father who I hadn't seen for three months anyway had been killed in a fucking postcard!? Or are you talking about the people who I DID come to when I was finally ready to talk about it and laughed at me when I said I had something sad to tell them that they took turns guessing if my news was that 'Abba had broken up' or that I 'finally found out unicorns didn't exist' are THOSE the people you are talking about Steven!?"

I walked up to her about to wrap my arms back around her and tell her I'm sorry but when I get to her she pushes me away again "Get out! I trusted you and all you did was scream at me! Get the fuck out Steven!" Then she runs past me and disappears into the library.

I contemplate leaving as a wave of anger comes over me and the Steven Hyde that existed before the party where Jackie wormed her way in completely came back out, but as I walk down the stairs and out the front door, fresh air hits me I look back at the giant house and think about the tiny girl all alone in it and anger at her is replaced with anger at myself for actually leaving.

I stock back to the door opening it then running up the stairs. I push the book case letting it pop open, i pull it open the rest of the way and run up the stairs opening the door to her secret room. I look around don't see her anywhere.

I run back out looking in every room and shes not there. I walk to the back door thinking maybe she went out that way but notice its nailed shut I start yelling her name and nothing. She's nowhere in the house but I knew she couldn't have left. I would have seen her. I started looking again opening every door in the house and searching every corner. I sigh as I get tired, she had just vanished. I never should have walk out that door. Fuck! I kick a wall in her secret room where I had been searching again and fall onto the couch cursing myself. Where the fuck was she!?

* * *

**I know I killed her father off, but this ****_is_**** an A/U, plus I have more experience with parental death than parental abandonment. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I tried not to stray too far and just let the story write it's self. Lemme know.(: -Cait**


	11. Cold as you

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter!**

**No smut, probably next chapter, though.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I sat their looking up at the ceiling wonder what I should do. I couldn't leave I knew that, I had to find her. I had to explain that I was just in shock. She had just told me that her father was dead and her mother had abandoned her by postcard. What was I supposed to do? _'You were supposed to walk over and hold her, not scream at her, you dumbass.' _ I hated that voice the one that only popped into my head when my mind was on Jackie. It never bothered me unless it was about her.

I slowly pulled my head back down and I looked around the room. It smelled like her, coconuts, and strawberries with the lingering scent of marijuana in the air. The palette in the floor was still mussed from where we had spent the whole night talking about nothing and everything with the occasional hot make out session.

I tore my eyes away and they drifted to beside me where I was sat on the couch, where not even 30 minutes ago we were consumed with each other. Were we reviled secrets and built a trust that was torn down within seconds.

I pressed my lips together forcing my eyes to look elsewhere; they were pulled to the corner that I hadn't really paid attention to before, where a chair had sat; however the chair wasn't there, but instead it looked as if it had been thrown to the ground carelessly.

I stood up knowing it hadn't been like that before I had fucked everything up. I walked over to it and then looked over to the corner it had sat in before and then I saw it the outline of a door that looked like part on the wall, it wasn't very big, more like the size of medium sized crawl space door.

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

Steven Hyde is a lair! I asked if I could trust him, he said yes, and he lied! I can't trust him. I can't trust anyone. I used to trust everyone but I was just naïve. I was a scared, naïve, little girl, and I thought that after Michael I had changed, however I haven't. I'm still naïve. I'm still scared. I can't stop it, no matter how hard I try. No matter how hard I love, or how much I give of myself and of my heart, it just keeps getting crushed.

I ran from him. I ran from the world. I ran and crawled in my hole. The only place I've felt truly secure, not save but save enough, since I was a tiny, ten year old princess that was all alone, stuck in her castle, afraid of the shadows on her walls. Shadows of what she never had.

I ran in my secret room, pushed the chair away from my secure sanctuary, opened the door and crawled into the tiny crawl space that had seen the worst of me. I crawled to the very back, cradling myself against the wall and tried to cry, but I couldn't. I felt like I was going to but tears wouldn't come out. I hated them for not falling from my eyes. I hated them for sitting at the rim and taunting me. I hated them for even existing. I hated myself for hating them, but mostly, I hated myself for my need of Steven Hyde.

I remembered to way back when I was barley five years old, and Pam had come home from her first 'vacation' and I had ran to her, calling out to her and wanting her. I remembered her walking right passed me as if I didn't exist. That was the first time I had felt alone. That was the first time I felt the need to please, her. I had run around that entire week following her like a shadow, trying harder every time I failed to get her attention. I realize now of course it wasn't attention I wanted. It was love. It was affection, but mostly it was a bond. I never got it though and the day she left for her second 'vacation' just one week later that was the day I ran for the first time. The day I had met that curly haired boy and all of his friends, the day I had first experienced what it felt like to feel safe.

When Michael had first asked me out, I was excited by the prospect of finally having a bond with someone, I was excited about having some ones love. I had never had that before. I had devoted myself to him, trying hard to keep him happy, but of course I couldn't. Looking back at that naïve girl I know it was all make believe. Michael and I hadn't loved each other at first. Im not sure if we've ever loved each other in the way I believed we had. I love him now but it is more as the loveable idiot than my future husband. After I finally realized I wasn't actually in love with him, we broke up. I wasn't sure why I kept going back to the place where I wasn't wanted, but I wasn't really wanted anywhere. Here I was alone with a maid who didn't like to be spoken to about anything other than her job and when on the few occasions that my parents were home, we didn't speak.

Eventually I stopped trying to get their love. I stopped trying to build a bond with them and instead I ran to the basement where 5 misfits spent their hours, and I realized that they were what I wanted. I thought that maybe since they had accepted me that day on in the park when we were kids that I would be accepted again, but I wasn't really. I didn't stop trying though, it had become the closest thing to a home for me and I wasn't giving it up without a fight.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I fan my fingers along the outline of the door searching for the way to open it. I pushed it like the bookcase, but nothing happened, I started running my hands all over it looking for anything then as I got to the center of the door I found a small slot that couldn't be seen. I hooked my fingers on it and tugged, opening the door.

I looked inside but it was pitch black I started to crawl in when I heard the faint sound of soft muffled singing, I kept crawling towards the back I knew it was her. I could smell her everywhere; I didn't say anything though. I just crawled back until I faintly saw the back of her light purple dress.

I bowed my head cursing myself once again as I took her in. She was pressed to the wall like a second coat of paint, with her knees to her chest, in the fetal position rocking her body back and forth mumbling words to a familiar song, though I couldn't bring to my memory as to where I had heard it before.

I laid myself down beside her and put my arm around her, pulling her to my chest. I was surprised her face wasn't wet with tears as I began raining soft kisses over every inch of it. She didn't say anything. She just laid there silently now as I rocked us both continuing my kissing, eventually though we both drifted to sleep.

I was woken up by tiny fingertips tracing the outline of my mouth. My eyes shot open and made their way to the source of the fingers to find her eyes on mine. She was smiling slightly. "You stayed..." She whispered softly. Her were eyes shining.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like having my shins kicked." I said as a smile made its way to my lips as well. "Although… I do deserve it… I should have NEVER yelled at you like that, I was just, it shocked me."

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked when I read it to I just didn't have anyone to yell at about it. Though ripping their room apart helped a little." She smiled again.

"What are you going to do, Jacks?" I asked smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I really don't know, Steven… I mean the house is my Moms now, and I'm just 16, yeah she's not around, but I have 15,000 from my share of the money and I still have the house. There's nothing for me to do."

"You can't stay here by yourself, and I have to leave tonight." I hated that I had to go "The Forman's will be home and I have to have my ass back there by one or Red's foot will be up it."

She leaned up and kissed my lips "I know. I'll be okay here, Steven. I'll just do what I've been doing for years. Sleep. Wake up. Go to the basement. Bugg the hell out of you until eleven, and then come home and do it again the next day. Nothing has to change, Steven. Besides, I REALLY would prefer if no one else knew about my parents, yet. Please, Steven. Please don't tell anyone. If I can really trust you, you won't…"

I knew everyone needed to know but it was her business and she had trusted me enough to let me in and no matter how worried about her I was I couldn't say no. "… Okay I'll keep my mouth shut, but I don't like you sleeping here alone."

"Thank you, Steven, and you don't need to worry, sometimes I don't even sleep." She looked down then back to my eyes "and I guess that since you know it's just me here, you should know that when I am here I'm in this room, watching movies or painting, and no one would find this room if the house was broken into." She kissed me again "Thank you for caring though, Steven."

I thought about it for a minute "Okay, though I still don't like it. But you welcome." I kissed her lips for a moment. "So are you ready to get the hell out of this Ompa Lumpa room?" I laughed looking around, and then my eyes caught sight of a few paintings stacked together facing the wall. I pointed in their direction, "What are those of?"

She looked at them and even without the light on her face I saw a blush settle on her cheeks. "Are we still together?" She asked me in a low whisper.

"Yeah" I said obviously then I remembered the events that lead us to the back of a crawl space and started to get scared, wondering if she was being sarcastic or not, sometimes it was hard to tell with her. "Wait, we are right?"

She laughed and pulled my face to hers letting my lips hover over hers "I hope so; I really want to be yours, Steven." She paused and looked up at me "You've made me long enough, Steven."

I smiled bigger than I had wanted to after we did it in the maids room, but this time I let it burst onto my lips leaving me genuinely happy instead of scared. "You're my girl, Jacks."

Not even a second later a smile crept across her mouth that mirrored mine exactly, then she locked her lips onto mine sealing our agreement.

She crawled over me and to the door way. Once out into her room she grabbed the paintings I had asked about and motioned for me to come out. I did, and followed her to the couch sitting beside her. She handed them to me and I looked at the first on.

It was of a man in a suit who I immediately recognize to be her father. He had a phone to his ear as he looked out of a floor to ceiling window of an office building. "That was the only time I had been to his office, my nanny was sick and my mom was gone. I was only 6 years old so I couldn't stay here by myself but it's was one of the best days of my life, because he let me go with him. I was so excited! Oh and on the way home he had his driver stop to buy me an ice cream cone." She smiled at me like she was a princess and then a sad smile took over her happy one and I quickly went to the next one.

It was of Pam I knew it was her, though it was just a painting of a back, I could tell it was her by the energy the painting gave off. I looked at her waiting for her to explain it but she didn't. She just watched me. So I moved on to the third.

As I looked down at the painting I just turned around, shock ran through me. It was of me. It looked exactly like me I wasn't surprised by that, she was a good artist, I was shocked by the fact that not only did I remember the day but I remembered the moment and at that exact moment I had been thinking about her. Wondering what her lips tasted like.

I was leaning against the counter of the Forman's kitchen with my arms crossed in front of me pretending to laugh at Kelso but really my thoughts were ridden with the tiny brunette I had no idea was look at me. I remember thinking about earlier that day when she was standing close to me, I could smell the candy scented lip-gloss radiating off of her lips.

I looked up at her and she was the reddest I had ever seen anyone I was about to ask her a question but she beat me to it. "Do you like it? That's my favorite of you."

I looked down at the painting then back up to her eyes "It's amazing… Wait favorite?" I looked back down at the last four paintings in my hands knowing the only one in the corner of me was with the entire gang when we were kids. I flipped the last few paintings over and they were all of me. However more awe shot throw me as each one of them were of a moment in time when I had been thinking of her. I tried not to think of her too often but somehow she had managed to capture the most significant ones without even knowing she had. I've never spoken to anyone about my thoughts of her before. All anyone including her ever knew before this weekend was that the only thoughts about Jackie Burkhart that I had were ones of hatred.

They were all amazing. The one that called to me most though was of our Veterans Day date when I touched my lips after our kiss, I had been thinking that it was the most amazing kiss of my life and that the fact she hadn't felt it pissed me the fuck off.

I looked at her with my eyes wide. She looked a little nervous chewing on her bottom lip and looking at me with big eyes waiting for my reaction. I held the one of our date up to her raising my eyebrow. "What the hell does this mean Jackie, Why would you paint this?" My voice was in a whisper.

Her eyes darted around the room, and back to mine with tears shinning in her eyes, "I- I lied, Steven, Okay?!" She shot up off the couch and began pacing in front of it. "I was scared, Steven, God! I was so scared that you hadn't felt what I had!" She started pacing and talking faster, "I mean, Steven I wanted you! I wanted you for so long and every time you rejected me or turned me down I figured at you were just being you trying be as cold as you always are but that you actually felt something about me I mean I thought surly I wasn't imaging the way you looked at me sometimes and the way you were always there for me no one has ever been there like you and the way you were always standing up for me and I thought YOU were just scared so I basically became Fez and tried to show you that it was okay to feel and to want but after you recited that haiku to me, Donna made me realize that I was just annoying you so I gave up, that's why I brought Chip to the BBQ, not to make you jealous like everyone said, no! I was trying to move on but then you hit him and then asked me out and God! I was so, SO excited, Steven I was so happy, but then we kissed and… it was… it was absolutely perfect and amazing and literally the best kiss I had ever had and so I panicked! I couldn't understand what happened between the haiku and you asking me out and I was scared that you it was all a huge joke to you or that you wouldn't-"

I had heard enough. I stood up catching her by the arm and spun her around attacking her lips with mine. I felt her breath stop and her body tremble lightly.

Suddenly she put her hand on my cheek like she had done on Veteran's Day, deepening the kiss. I pulled back smirking as I laid my forehead on hers. "Huh… I didn't feel anything…"

She pulled back and glared at me, "Oh! You are SO not funny!" I laughed hard and then instantly roared in pain as I felt her foot collided with my leg. "You were right you deserved that!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, if not, I'm sorry;b**

**Next chapter will include some of the gang.**

**Annnnd**

**Not as much drama.(:**


	12. Like red on a rose

**Hey guys! Whoa I can't believe how fast this story is coming along when I started it I thought for sure that it would take forever to even come up with a 2nd chapter but it just keeps flowing out of me I even have half of 13 already written.**

**Anyways I hope you all like this chapter is all SMUT and FLUFF.(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

Steven straightened up from where he had bent over after I had kicked him and laughed.

He pulled me down on the couch "Yeah I did deserve it." He pushed my back down onto the seat of the couch like he had earlier and covered me kissing me passionately and deeply. "God I fucking love your lips, Jacks." He mumbled against them and then moved to my neck biting and sucking, "And your neck." He moved down my body kissing the cleavage above the heart shaped neckline of my dress while unzipping the zipper at my side, then sliding the straps down my arms and pulling the bodice down to my waist instantly showering each breast with soft kisses continuing until every piece of flesh except for my nipples had been graced by his lips. Then he sucked in a nipple bringing up one hand from my hip to tweak the other and then switching.

I couldn't help it Steven Hyde made me feel things, great things, things I had never felt with Michael. Feelings I didn't know existed, he made me primal. He made me lose every ounce of control I had and it was incredible. I couldn't help but moan and let feral growls escape from deep in my gut when he was doing things like this to me.

I felt his hand move from my breasts to my thigh working its way up his other hand fell from its place in my hair and followed the path down to my other thigh, it too working its way up it.

I tangled my hands in his hair letting my head fall back as the pleasure washed over me "Oh my god, Steven. That feels so good, baby."

I felt him raise his head and I looked down locking eyes with him as he smirked at me one of his hands reach their destination, keeping his eyes on mine he starts running his fingers down me slowly before plunging them into me.

It felt so good my eyes tried to will themselves to shut as he began pushing them in and out while his thumb continued to run up and down me but I couldn't look away from his eyes. They had captured mine and refused to let go.

His other hand made its way up pulling my skirt with it and then planting its self on my hip.

Steven's eyes held mine as he smirked at me. "And I love the way you taste, Jackie. I didn't get enough earlier" He said huskily before placing soft kisses on my core.

After a few minutes of assault with his tongue making me cum into his mouth he instantly covered my mouth letting me taste myself on his tongue.

Having enough of his torture I flipped us so I was straddling his hips and began my own assault on his neck, making my way down his chest. "Fuck Jackie" He whispered tangling his hands in my hair.

After I'm finished with his chest I move to his stomach sucking and biting hard over the skin. I bring my hand to his boxers sliding my hand under the elastic and pulling him out, and stroking him from the tip to and down the shaft as my other hand grazes its nails up down his waist and around to his balls inciting Goosebumps, grunts and moans from his mouth.

My mouth continues kissing down him until I reach the base of his painfully hard dick and I run my tongue around it, when I reach the underside I slowly drag it up, I get to the head and push it down onto the it down onto my tongue and then twisting my tongue down in a spiral motion as I engulf him with my mouth.

Suddenly I feel his hands fly from my hair to my upper arms wrapping each hand all the way around them and then in sift movement pulls me up I look up into his eyes as he pulls me up and see that their entirely dark from lust, the moment I'm up right, before my hips even have time to come down he thrusts his hardness into me making my eyes flutter and I screamed out in amazing, addictive, completely pleasurable, pain.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

As soon as my head was inside her she slowly sunk down making my dick slowly slide all the way into her while she continuously clenched around me, making me growl all the way from my toes.

I would have loved a complete blow job don't get me wrong but fuck I HAD to be in her. I couldn't wait. She drove me fucking crazy like that

Once I'm all the way in her I reach up grabbing her hair as she begins to bounce fast on top of me, her palms plant themselves on my torso as she starts riding me harder while wiggling her hips around in circles.

"Fuck Jackie!" I yell out as my hands falling limply from her hair to her lower hips grabbing each side gripping them tight helping her slam harder down onto me,.

She sat up straight reaching both arms back and hooking them to my legs. "Oh! …GOD, Steven! …Fuck baby!" She starts moaning incoherently.

I know she is close. The closer she gets the tighter she gets which I don't know how the fuck she does it I hardly fit in her as it is.

I raise a hand, and slapping it hard on her ass probably leaving a hand print. "Fuck baby, that's it Jackie Fuck, ride me baby" I stutter out just as dazed.

The moment my hand collided with her ass again her hands came back up latching onto my shoulders as we both begin to tremble. She bounces up a few more times before we both begin to lose it and she stops bouncing and grinds onto me as we ride out our waves of pleasure screaming for each other.

She collapses onto me panting heavily while I start raining kisses on her face and shoulders. I can tell she's spent. We both are. So I simply roll us onto our side, pulling out of her and instantly pulling her into my arms reaching down and pulling my boxers back up and her dress down then I pull the top part of her dress back over her boobs and kiss her on the lips and forehead before we both drift back to sleep.

I was woken up a few hours later to soft kisses being pressed to my mouth and cheek. I open my eyes slowly to see two mismatched doe eyes staring down at me. "Baby wake up, I want to spend time with you before have you go." She said with that famously cute fuckin' pout of hers.

I yawn lightly and kiss her pout, "What time is it, Doll?"

"9:43. you've gotta leave me in 4 hours!" She said pulling me up and handing my clothes to me. "I washed them for you so you can go home clean since I got them all dirty." She stated innocently. "I don't want to give Mrs. Foreman a reason to complain." She finishes smiling brightly.

I noticed she had changed into a yellow sundress and had done her hair perfectly and I frowned, "How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Two hours," She said with a shrug. "I washed your clothes and got cleaned up and then I did something for you!" She said in a peppy voice. "Get dressed then come down to the dining room." She pecked my lips then bounced to the door once there she turned around winked at me and then she was gone.

I went to her bathroom to clean myself up, as well I smirked to myself remembering the shower we shared earlier that morning and then got dressed. I walked out and down the stairs.

I walked into the dining room and stopped and stared in shock it had about 30 candles lit with four different covered platters of food on the table and two places that were set with rose petals covering the floor.

I was still standing in awe when I saw her come in from the kitchen wearing a pink apron caring a bottle of wine and a few beers.

She jumps up and down when she sees me quickly sitting the bottles down and running over to me. "Oh! Steven, do you like it, Puddin?!" She asked her huge eyes shining against the candle light, which made her glow in the yellow dress. She also had my smile on her lips.

I looked around again "You cooked?" I asked nervously "And murdered roses?"

Her smile started to falter before turning into a complete frown and her eyes turning sad "You don't like it?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

Fuck. I wanted to kick myself. I quickly back tracked trying to keep her from crying "No, no, no. No! I'm not a candle or flower petal kind of guy, but food and beer I can do" I smiled kissing her pout. "I just didn't know that you cooked."

Her face goes back to shinning all traces of sadness gone. "I can't really, only a few things. Lucia, taught me before she left so I wouldn't starve." She pauses and looks around the room "And the candles and petals are more for me." She shrugs, pulling me to the table and motions for me to sit at the head of the table.

She grabs a beer and opens it by popping the top on the edge of the table and then siting it down beside my plate; next she does over to the table against the wall and puts a record on.

She prances into the kitchen as Led Zeppelin House of the holy starts playing softly. I look over at the record player in shock, wondering when Jackie Burkhart bought a Led Zeppelin record.

She comes back a few seconds later without her apron and a few serving utensils. "When the hell did you get a Zeppelin album?" I asked still in shock… over all of it.

She chuckled softly while uncovering the food, there was Mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, and meat loaf. It didn't just look edible but it actually looked good. "You haven't really looked around the library have you?" She asked starting to put food on my plate for me. "When my mom came home a lot more often she would have one of the maids run out and get all the new music so she would have them for her parties."

She sat down and filled her plate "I know it may not be as good as Mrs. Forman's, this mostly came from cans and boxes but I wanted to something nice, since well we've just fought and have had really dirty sex." She smiled at me with a small blush on her face.

20 minutes later I had, had two plates, I couldn't believe how hungry I was but also I couldn't believe it had actually been pretty close to Mrs. Forman's. "Wow. Babe, that was actually really fucking good." I smiled at her.

She clapped her hands excitedly after pouring herself another glass of wine. I opened my third beer and she stood up going to the last platter and bringing it over to where we were seated. She pecked my lips and then raised the cover revealing brownies.

I chuckled, "Brownies?"

She smiled sexily at me, "No baby, not just brownies." She paused and handed me a few on a saucer, "Special brownies." She winked at me.

"No way?" I said unbelievably.

She jumped up and down grabbing one for herself. "Way!"

It had been an hour since we had sat down to eat and we were back up to her room watching Easy Rider, though we were too distracted to pay attention all we could do was make out and put our hands all over each other.

Now the movie was going off and she sat up looking at her watch and then turning to me with that pout. "You have to go in 40 minutes…" She said with her eyebrows together.

I smiled pulling her head back to mine. I kissed her forehead, then her nose, ending on her lips and she deepened it pulling me by my shirt down on top of her then putting her arms around my waist. I move to her neck and start kissing it softly. Then I moved down and kissed her between her exposed cleavages and then just laid my head on her chest. She moved her hands up to my hair twirling curls around her fingers.

It was silent for a few minute as we just lay there together soaking each other in, but then Jackie clears her throat, "Hey, Steven… Does, Leo have any kids… or a wife?" She asked quietly.

I look up at her placing my chin between her boobs "Why?"

"I don't know" she shrugged looking around the room. "I just… he seemed … uh, he just seemed like he was alone. You know?" She asked looking away.

I knew she was meaning like she was "Yeah he does but I don't think he minds it."

I kissed her chest and made my way back up to her lips "Huh." She mumbled on my lips.

I laughed and kissed her again. "So… when, uh are you coming to the basement, tomorrow?" I asked trying to seem a least a little Zen. Truth was I didn't want to leave. I didn't like the idea of her here alone… I just didn't like the idea of leaving.

She pursed her lips and looked about like she was studying on it "hmm… I dunno… I'm just SO, SO very busy…"

I looked up at her with my eyebrows raised "Oh is that right? Too, busy to go see your boyfriend?" I asked not realizing I had said it.

"Whatev… WAIT! …Did you just say that you're my boyfriend?!" She asked looking like she was about to burst. She pushed me up until we were both sitting up "You're my boyfriend?"

I inwardly curse myself for the slip, but I don't know why. I want her to be my girl, my chick but the word 'Girlfriend' made me want to puke. "Uhh… Um… I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did! You said 'boyfriend'!" She said looking like she would kill me if I denied it again.

"Well how did you know I was talking about me?" I asked stupidly.

"Who the hell else would you be talking about!?"

Her eyes were on fire, daring me to say Kelso; _she_ knew it was on the tip of my tongue so I let it go. I didn't want her made or upset this close to me leaving.

I dropped my head. "Crap! Fine. Whatever! You had just better bring your little ass to the basement tomorrow morning. You don't need to be alone here all day." I said trying to cover the 'Erica-_y_' crap.

Of course she saw through it but she just smiled knowingly "That's cool."

"Attagirl," I kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around my neck and then running her hands up and down my back making me shudder, then she bit lightly on my bottom lip pulling it away in between her teeth and sucking on it.

I moaned and she giggled and pulled back looking up at me, playing with the hem of my shirt like at the party. Her face was ridden with nervousness. "Steven, can I tell you something without freaking you out?" she whispered still looking up at me with big doe eyes.

I was a little scared I wasn't sure what to expect but I didn't want her to be scared to tell me something so I shrugged "Sure."

She moved her hands from the hem of my shirt to back around my neck pulling me in for a kiss again "I don't want you to go." She mumbled against my lips.

It didn't freak me out that she didn't want me to go. However what did freak me out was how my chest tightened at her words but I didn't want her to know so I just kissed her again "I know" I kissed her again.

We just laid there kissing until it was time for me to go and then she followed me out to the Camino where we kissed again for 5 minutes before I got in and left.

I got back to the Forman's one minute before one and to my surprise Eric was sitting in the basement watching TV "Hey, Forman. Did your bed kick you out 'cause you stink?" I ask.

He just laughed sarcastically "you're not as funny as you think. Where have you been all weekend, man?" I was about to say I met a chick somewhere but he started laughing and pointed at me "Nevermind I have my answer your neck looks like a bruised banana."

"Shut up Forman." I said walking to my room and shutting the door. I laid down on my cot willing sleep to come to me.


	13. Miss you

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have the flu and feel like crap but I finished anyway. Hope you like it(:**

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

After Steven left I walked back in the house, shut the door and leaned against it smiling. God I couldn't believe it just three short days ago I thought Steven hated me and I was certain I'd have to hide my feelings for the rest of my life, but I was wrong…

In three days I had not only told him how I felt for him but he had become the only person who had ever cared about me and I had slept with him. I Jackie Burkhart had slept with Steven Hyde and it had been… unbelievable!

I walked up the stairs as the weight of being alone finally weighing down on me. I walked up to my room and looked around. Walked over to my painting and started turning them all around quickly then I stood back and looked at them.

I had spent so much time hating myself for loving to paint I had never allowed them to stay uncovered for long but instead of turning them back around I went over to my 'bed' and laid down letting the lingering scent of Steven envelope me as I fell asleep.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

Forman woke me up at seven for breakfast. I made my way up after getting dressed and sat down at the table with Red and Eric as Kitty finished up. "So boys, how was your weekend?" She asked prancing over to the table, it reminded me of Jackie last night and I smiled without knowing it.

I looked up and everyone was staring at me. Forman's mouth was hanging open, reds eyebrows were furrowed and kitty's eyes were huge "What?" I asked.

Mrs Forman leaned over to me "Um Steven, dear you're… your smiling." She said in a shocked voice.

I immediately wipe the smile from my face "No I wasn't. I- I was laughing because Forman smells horrible. Really" I looked over at Forman and motioned to Red "Red wouldn't even put his foot up your butt."

Red turned to Eric "Steven's right I don't even want you sitting at my table."

"Now Red he's still sad about Donna." Kitty reached over and patted Eric on the leg and then scrunched up her face at her hand.

"I am not sad! God! I just-" He put his fork down and left the kitchen.

After breakfast I took a shower and headed downstairs were Fez was watching TV and eating M&M's "Hyde! There you are where the hell were, you all weekend! We had no film!"

At that moment Kelso burst in the door holding up a piece of paper, "You guys! You know that girl I was making out with at the party?! Well since Fez drug me away before I got the chance to get her number, I well I thought I would never see her again butwas at the mall and I ran into that guy from fun land and he gave me her number!"

Fez took it and looked at it. "Kelso there are only five numbers on here…"

Kelso snatched the paper from Fez "UH!" He exclaimed. "What the hell man! I even gave him Jackie's number for this!" He kicked his leg out and then fell onto the couch pouting.

My blood started to boil "What the hell do you mean you gave him Jackie's number!?" I yelled at him making him and Fez both shrink back.

He recovered quickly as if nothing happened "Well he said he would only give me the blondes number if I gave him Jackie's" he paused "Now Ill never do it with her! She had the biggest boobs I had ever seen!"

I crossed my arms as my leg shook. I shouldn't be mad Jackie's mine now. Right? She asked and I said yes… Didn't I? She wouldn't talk to that guy, not after the weekend we had… She wouldn't do that right?

I was about to stand up with the intent on marching into Jackie's house and ripping every phone line out but as I was about to walk away from my chair the girl herself walked into the basement.

Our eyes locked and she smiles at me sweetly. My heart stopped, she looked so good I wanted to walk up to her and kiss her "Jackie my goddess how are you feeling? You were messed up worse than me with a lot of porn" Fez spoke up before I could do anything stupid.

I sat back in my chair as she sat in the lawn chair across from me. She turned to Fez with her nose scrunched up. "Eww, Fez that's gross"

"Wait you were drunk and I missed it!? But you're easy when you're drunk! Aww, man!" Kelso exclaimed a sinking back further into the couch.

I reached over and frogged him "She wasn't drunk you, idiot. She was tripping on acid; given to her by the fucker you gave her number to this morning, Idiot!" I frogged him again.

"Oh so that's how he got my number. Michael you have no right giving out my number like that! What is wrong with you? She got up and quickly smacked him in the opposite arm that I had hit him.

"Uh!" Kelso exclaimed and stood up. "Come on Fez! Let's go to The Hub were I can be appreciated by _slutty_ cheerleaders!" He made his way to the door throwing himself out followed by Fez.

Once the door was shut I stood up and walked over to Jackie pulling her up and kissing her hard. My anger flew out of my body immediately. It was at that moment I realized how much I had missed her last night. I missed the warmth of her body and the absence of strawberries and coconuts that radiated off her. I missed her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck holding me closer. After a minute more I pulled back keeping her close. "I don't want that asshole calling you."

She pulled back more and started laughing before grabbing my face and pecking my lips. "Don't worry about it. My phones off, so it doesn't even matter." She kissed me again "Did you miss me last night?" She whispered pulling back again.

God yes I had missed her but only after three days with her and only nine hours without her I could hardly admit it to myself let alone her. "Jackie, you can't miss someone in nine hours. Plus I basically slept the entire time." I knew it would disappoint her and just a glance at her I knew it had but it was too soon for 'miss yous'.

Her mouth opened but I cut her off before she could say something to make me feel guilty. It was too early for that too. "How long have your phone been off?"

She looked pissed and then confused "I don't know." And with that she slumped down onto the couch. I sat down beside her pulling her into my lap then kissed her temple.

"Now I really don't like you there alone at night," I whispered against her hair. She let out an exasperated chuckle and shook her head.

"God you're so confusing. I'm going to end up with whiplash before tomorrow! 'I don't want another guy calling you but I didn't miss you oh but I'm worried about you!' Could you be more fickle?" She turned to me with her eyebrows furrowed. "I swear Steven you're going to have to figure out how you really feel about me." She stood up and began to walk but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I do know okay. I just it's only been a few days and Im new at this stuff. Damn okay I did miss you." I kissed her again soft this time. Putting my hands back around her pilling her closer "I really missed this" I moaned into her mouth.

She giggled "That's more like it," We kissed for a little longer before she pulled away again. "I have to go. I need to check on, Donna. I know she just broke up with Eric but for some reason that depresses her so I'm going to give her some Jackie time." She laughed again before attempting to get up again.

I didn't let her though I just pulled her back down "But I need some Jackie time" I said kissing her neck making her moan.

She giggled again. "You've had three full days of me." She said.

"Not enough" I got out before biting and sucking the spot on her neck that made her make that sound I love so much. She made the sound and the grinded down onto me making me instantly hard as a rock. "Fuck Jackie" I growled against her neck.

"Oh Steven," she moaned into my ear before taking it between her teeth. She ran her hands down my body to my Jeans and then slipping her hand in and grabbing me making my hands loosen their grip on her and my head fall back limply. She giggled before kissing me under my chin then she hopped off me quickly making her way to the door before I had time to stop her. "See you in a bit, Puddin'" She winked and then she was gone.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled after her hearing a faint laugh from the other side. I looked down at my tight pants, "Really not fucking funny." I whispered to my self

"What's not funny?" I whipped my head towards the stairs to see Forman coming down actually clean.

"You took a shower, man good for you." I said ignoring his question "Time to celebrate." I stood up trying to keep myself covered and walked to my room. That damn woman is the devil.

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I got to Donnas and walked in through the kitchen "Hi Mr. Pinciotti! How are you this morning?" I asked him trying not to seem as flustered as Steven had made me.

Bob smiled "I'm good Jackie. But boy am I glad you're here Donna could use a girl right now. I tried talking to her but I just never know what to say."

"Well lucky for you I'm here to save the day!" I left the kitchen and made my way to Donna's room. I walked in and Donna was wrapped up in her bed pretending to be asleep. I jumped on the bed covering the blob of a body "Alright Lumberjack get up I've given you an entire weekend to wallow in your own misery now it's time to spend some time with me!"

Donna just grunted and tried to push me off "Go away Jackie I've got my own problems."

"You had your own problems it was called Eric, but it's gone now. You don't have to be sad anymore!" I laughed and she just glared at me. Stupid, goob. She has no idea what how to wallow. "C'mon Donna you know I'm kidding but you're not doing this broken heart thing right so I'm here to show you how. Now GET UP and at least put some deodorant on while I go to the kitchen for junk food and tissues oh and pick out some good boy hating movies they ALWAYS help especially gone with the wind! Oh how I love Scarlett! She's so manipulative!" I smile before popping her on the butt and hop of for the kitchen.

I few minutes later I make my way back to Donnas room with armfuls of fat girl food. I open the door to see Donna sitting in the middle of her bed "Oh good you brushed your hair too. I wasn't going to say anything but. Thank you!" I sit everything down beside her and crawl onto the bed.

"Can you believe he broke up with me over something so stupid?!" She asked opening the ice cream.

"Uh… yes? I mean come on Donna its _Eric_ the dork is known for being an Idiot, not Michael idiot but close. He'll come around Donna he's been just as miserable trust me Ste-uh everyone said that he hasn't even gotten out of bed either."

"But he's the one that broke up with me! I mean come on, over a stupid ring!" She finished crying again.

I scooted over wrapping my arm around her in a hug "Yeah but he didn't want to you just bruised his ego a little he WILL get over it eventually."

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I finally got Forman to leave the house. I couldn't sit in the basement waiting for Jackie to finish cheering up Donna, so we headed to The Hub were the two Idiots were playing pinball.

Two hours later we were sitting at the table just being stupid when two guys around our age maybe a little older came in and went up to the counter then sat at the table beside ours I didn't think anything about it until I heard one closet to my back say 'Jackie' and my ears perked up out of habit they had done that anytime I heard that name sometimes even without knowing just like this time but when I heard Pam too I really started to pay attention it could have just been a coincidence but I had a feeling it wasn't.

"Where do you think we should start first?" One asked.

"I don't know maybe at the high school he said she is a cheerleader there." That really got my attention.

"Yeah but it's summer. How would we get in?"

"We'll break in. Look I don't know, man but we have to find her."

"Hyde.. Hyde! HYDE!" I looked up at Forman "What's wrong with you man? Let's go I want to get high. I stood up but when I turned around I got a really good look at them they were more than just a couple years older maybe between 25 and 30 and they were wearing black suites. I knew that meant that they were probably government and muscles tensed wondering what government wanted with Jackie, if it was my Jackie they were talking about but how could it not be? She was the only one the squad and her mother's name was pam. At the same time I knew Gov. men would know her address. Wouldn't they?

We get back to the basement and she was there sitting on the couch closest to my chair. As soon as I see her the worrying I had done since the Hub evaporated immediately. I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her but I couldn't. Man I swear I thought this sneaking around thing would be fun but so far it's just been a pain in my ass. I walked over and sat in my chair and Fez and Eric sat on the couch beside her as Kelso sat in the lawn chair.

"Jackie why are you always here? You and Kelso aren't together anymore and Me and Donna broke up so why must you be here?" Forman started complaining.

"Shut it Forman. She's got the film" I say winking at her. I wasn't sure she saw it until she smiled my smile and pulled out the pot from her purse.

"And lucky for you Erica" She stuck her tongue out at him "Donna kicked me out before her giant lungs smoked it all."

We formed a circle before Eric could ask about Donna and lit up

"I can't believe me and Donna are really over. It's just I don't know what to do anymore." Eric said

"I can believe it Man. Donna is hot and you well you're a nerd so it was bound to happen." Kelso said and then threw an M&M into Fez's mouth.

"Yes Eric Kelso is right Donna is too hot for you." Fez said and then caught another M&M.

"Yeah Forman, you should just consider yourself lucky you got to lose your virginity to someone as Hot as Donna I mean, Man your like head gear territory." I said and then looked over at Jackie. God I wanted to be alone with her she looked so fuckin' hot today, hell she did every day and after sharing a joint on her kitchen counter seeing her smoke is making me hard as fuck.

"Oh don't listen to these dillholes Eric, you and Donna will get back together. I mean you two balance each other out and plus Donna just as upset as you are. Don't ask me why… Wait what was I talking about?" Jackie said as she burst out laughing.

Eric got up and went upstairs as Kelso ran out for his date with Pam Macy. A little while after Fez left to buy candy and I pulled Jackie up and walked her back to my room and pushed her down on the cot. "It's time for a little pay back" I say taking my shoes off and then I got on top of her attacking her mouth and grinding my hard on into her.

She giggled as she starts pulling my shirt off and kissing down my chest. "How about I make it up to you, baby?" She pushed me back and crawled on top of me and began sliding down me again sucking and licking as she went.

I groan as she starts unbuttoning my jeans with her teeth and her eyes locked onto mine. Then she pulls the zipper down she takes her tongue and licks the new exposed skin before pulling me out and stroking me while kissing softly around the base of my dick then she ran her tongue up the length before kissing the tip slowly sucking the head into her mouth "Oh holy fuck Jackie" I growl before forgetting to be quite.

She sucks more into her mouth stroking what wasn't in her mouth yet and using her other hand to do a rolling motion on my balls. Fuck she's so good at this I think before she takes me all the way into her mouth letting me hit the back of her throat. I tangle my hands in her hair as she goes back up quickly swirling her tongue around and sucking really fucking hard.

I was just about to moan something incoherent when a sharp rap on my door made Jackie fly off the bad and fall onto a chair across from the bad leaving me laying there dick pointing to the sky "Fuck" I say under my breath trying to stuff it back in and button my pants just as I did the door swung open reveling Forman.

"Hey man Mom w-"Eric began before seeing Jackie then he looked back at me "Um what's going on?" He asked looking between us

I look at Jackie, her hair is sticking up everywhere and he face is flushed and eyes huge with a strap off her shoulder and I know I look ridiculous with my shirt and glasses off slouching on the bed with my back to the wall oh and not to mention the monstrous boner in my pants. "Uh nothing man we uh were just talking about uh Kelso."

"Yep, yep that's right I was upset but I'm better so uh I'll be going now" She smiled at me and slipped past Forman and a few seconds later I heard the basement door shut.

"Uh okay well Mom said to come see if you wanted lunch."

No I want a fucking blowjob "Sure." I got up and put my shirt back on and walked past Forman and frogged him ignoring his protests and wondered where my girl went. Fucking Forman.


	14. On fire

**(:**

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I can't believe Eric came in on me giving Steven a blow job how embarrassing! I just hope that he believed the Michael story.

I walked to the FotoHut knowing that Steven had a shift in an hour. I walked in and Leo was lying with his head on the counter sleeping.

I walked over and touched his shoulder "Leo…" I said shaking him. "Leo wake up."

His head shot up "Whoa, loud girl man what are you doing in my dream?" He asked looking around.

"You're not dreaming, Leo. I'm waiting for Steven."

"Oh Hyde, man where is he?"

"He's at home he will be here in an hour. Can I stay here and wait for him?" I asked

"I don't care, loud girl" he said laying his head back down.

I lifted my hand from his shoulder and felt something gross on it I turned the palm to my face and had dirt on it. "Um Leo when was the last time you washed that coat?" I asked.

"I don't know man, I don't know how to was clothes" He said

I huffed, "Gross Leo, give me your coat!" I commanded. No one should wear nasty clothes.

He took of his jacket and handed it to me before laying his head back on the counter. I turn and walk tp the door, "Tell Steven I'll be back in a little while." I told him and then walked out.

When I got to my car I cleaned out this pockets which just had keys and bubblegum, I looked at the tag and saw that it was a dry clean jacket. Well that's just great. I drove to the cleaners and gave it to them then drove to his apartment and let myself in.

I wanted to help Leo, not only did Steven love him and consider him family, but I also felt like he and I were in the same spot just kind of hanging there neither of us had anyone but Steven and plus with how fried Leo's brain is he could use all the help he could get.

I walk in and gather all the clothes I can find and put them in a bag and walked down to the laundry room in his building and stated a few load, I went back up to the apartment and started to clean when I got to the kitchen I noticed he didn't have much food so I went to the store and re stocked his fridge and as I was cleaning I found a few perception that hadn't been filled I called the Doctors office on the prescription and after arguing with the receptionist for a while I finally got out of her that they were for Leo's heart and that he needed them, so I went and got them filled.

Once I had finished his laundry and cleaning and got his Jacket from the cleaners. I went back to the FotoHut. I walked in and kissed Steven on the cheek and then went up to Leo I handed him his jacket and keys then pulled out the pills from my pocket, "Leo you were supposed to have been taking these for two months now! Are you crazy you need them to keep your heart strong so you better start taking in once a day, I pulled on out of the bottle than opened up a soda I had brought in, "Here now take this and I will be counting them and if you skip a day I'll kick you hard."

"wow thanks man, my jacket is so clean dude!" Leo said ignoring the pill in my hand.

"Leo! Take this medicine!" I said after her put the coat on he was about to turn but I shoved it in his mouth and then shoved the soda at him. He took it and swallowed the pill, "thank you now don't forget ti take one once a day okay?"

"Okay, okay bossy girl" he said and walked out the door.

I sighed and leaned against the counter, I feel two hands wrap around my waist and a strong chest push against my back. Immediately I fall into it relaxing my entire body. "What was that about?" Steven whispered softly in my ear.

I turned so I could face him "Nothing I just helped Leo out a little." I said reaching up on my tiptoes and kissing him gently on the lips.

He moved his hands up to my cheeks kissing me harder. After a minute her lifted me up and sat me on the counter and moved in between my legs and rested his forehead on mine, "Sorry about Eric, doll." He said quietly.

"You're sorry? You didn't leave me there with a raging hard on" I said giggling "But oh well I'll just have to make it up to you again" I said teasingly.

"Oh I know you will, baby" He said attaching his lips to my neck trailing their way down to my shoulder then kissing it gently. "I think that I could have literally killed Eric," He chuckled.

"He would have deserved it I said wrapping my legs around his hips and leaned up to his ear, "God baby I'm still so wet." I whispered then took his ear into my mouth.

"Fuck Jacks," he moaned and then grinded into me.

"Oh Steven" I said muffled by his shoulder. "Can you… Can you fuck me here Steven? Right now?" I stuttered out.

"Fuck," he said popping open his pants and lifting up my dress quickly "Fuck yes I can" he said frantically,

His lips smashed into mine at the same moment he pushed into me, my arms slung around his neck and moaned loud as he pumped into me hard. "Oh god Steven" I panted.

I didn't know how he did it, I didn't know how he set my entire body on fire with just one touch but, oh god he could. Even just a quickie on the counter at his work he could make, feel so passionate and amazing.

After we came we had a circle and just played games until the end of his shift were we went back to the basement.

I went in first and Fez, Kelso and Eric were there watching 'Gilligan's island' I sat on the couch beside Eric and next to Steven's chair.

5 minutes later Steven came in and sat in his chair.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

We sat in the basement watching TV but my mind was on the girl to my left. God she was amazing I had no idea when I was secretly crushing on her last year that she could be like this.

I still didn't like the idea of her being home alone especially when there were two guess that I was sure were looking for her, so when she got up to leave at eleven I followed her out claiming to forget my stash in the car.

I walked up behind her and she jumped and turned around smacking my chest "Don't do that! You scared me!" She yelled quietly while laughing.

I grabbed her forearms and pulled her into the backyard and kissed her over and over "You should come back after the Forman's go to sleep…" I whispered.

She looked up at me with wide eyes "Steven! We can't do that while their sleeping!" she screeched quietly.

I laughed and kissed her nose, "No I meant just to sleep… Look Jackie I don't like you there alone okay so you can come sleep with me where I know you're okay."

A huge smile swept across her smile and she grabbed my face "You love me" she said giggling.

"What no I don't I just don't want you getting chop-" She cut off my babbling with a kiss.

"I was just kidding" She said laughing again. "Thank you for caring but what if we get caught?"

"We won't okay just sneak back in around one okay?" I said kissing her again.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am, I have to go but don't be late." I kissed her forehead softly and walked back down the stairs.

I walk back in and the boys are already in a circle waiting for me, I sit down we began the circle after 10 minutes Kelso's big mouth ruins my great mood, "I think I'm going to try and get Jackie back guys" He said.

I was about to say that she didn't want to be with him but Forman interrupted me. "Yeah she was upset about you and Pam earlier and poor Hyde had to deal with her whining."

"She was upset? Alright!" he said "I'm going to go talk to her!" then he left

I got up and walked to my room I slammed the door and flopped down on my cot steaming, I couldn't do anything. I had no idea if she would take him back all I could do is lay here and wait to see if she comes tonight.

I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up to soft lips on my neck couldn't open my eyes so I stopped trying and brought my hand up and tangled my hands in soft silky hair. "I didn't think you'd come." I said

She kissed my lips "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, baby." She mumbled against my lips.

I tried my eyes again and when they opened I flipped so she was lying under me "Did Kelso find you?" I asked

"Yeah," she said "he's so stupid. After I said I never wanted to be with him again he still tried to get me to do it with him! I swear he-"I cut her off kissing her and letting out all the worrying I had done.

"So you really don't want him back?" I asked making sure.

"What? No… Steven you didn't think I would actually take him back did you?" She asked with her brows furrowed. "God Steven," She half yelled siting up and smacking me again. "I would have NEVER slept with you in the first place if I had even the tiniest bit of feelings left for him. I want you Steven… I want to be with you."

I smiled and kissed her again. "Okay I believe you, let's just get some sleep so we can get up before everyone." She lays down and I laid behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Then I kissed her neck "Goodnight, doll."


	15. Dreadful truth

**Hey guys so sorry I'm still sick so I've been trying not to write when I'm all doped up so it;s taking a minute but I'm still working on all three stories. Hope you like this update. -Cait(:**

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I started staying with Steven at night and well during the day as well, to say the least we've become closer than I thought we ever would be and I can safely admit to myself that I Jackie Burkhart am falling head over hills in love with Steven Hyde. …_God! _He's amazing, he has a way of making me feel like the only person in the entire world and the way he smiles when I walk into a room and when were in bed and he pulls me as tight as possible into his chest and kisses my neck. I love it all.

Everything was perfect my relationship with Steven was as strong as ever and so was my connection to the gang since I started staying with Steven all of us have become better friends and I even started working in the garage with Red again but one thing I had to worry about was the feeling of being watched it was just every now and then at first but as time went on it became more and more frequent and it was starting to really get to me. I hated going home, I hated leaving the comfort of Stevens arms at six in the morning to walk home in the dark every time feeling eyes on me but this morning was different this morning I felt dread.

I felt it from deep within my gut.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I was waiting in the basement for Jackie, watching the door expecting her to come bouncing in any second making my heart skip a few beats, however even an hour after her usual bouncing in time she still wasn't here… What the hell, where is she?

"Hyde, are you okay?" Donna asked siting awkwardly next to Forman and Fez.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm cool." I say trying to stay Zen.

"Really… 'cause your twitching like Eric and that's just freaky!" Kelso said laughing.

"Yeah, you _are_ acting weird, kind of like your waiting on something or like your worried." Eric said glancing at Donna.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Whatever shut it nothing's wrong." _Except Jackie isn't here…_ Whatever. "I'm outta here" I say getting up then walking out of the door.

I got in the car and pointed her towards the Burkhart Mansion. _She probably just fell asleep or something_. I think as I pulled in the driveway. I got to the door and opened it without knocking, I walked in and ran up to her room but she wasn't there, I looked in the crawl space but she wasn't there either I ran out and looked over the rest of the house but when I reached the last room fear started to settle in the pit of my stomach. _Where the fuck is she…_

I quickly got back to the basement in case she was there, but when I walked in she isn't so I went to my room before anyone can see something was wrong I had no idea how to pull my face together right now I couldn't find Jackie and she was never late not once in the past two weeks has she been late to the basement and she always goes home after. I hated letting her leave this morning I had a feeling something weird was going to happen which is probably why I'm freaking out, right?

I started thinking of places I could go looking for her.

I ran back out of my room through the basement ignoring Eric's question, I didn't have time for him right now. I started at the water tower then I went to the hub but she wasn't there either after Mt hump I decided to wait in the basement if she wasn't here tonight I'll tell Red here parents are gone and that I can't find her.

I get back to the basement and sit in my chair ignoring everyone. It had been 5 hours and no Jackie, I needed to tell someone I just didn't know how to say 'Hey me and Jackie are a thing, her dad is dead, her mom ditched her, she's been sleeping with me for the past two weeks and now she's missing. _Yeah that would go over well._

"Hey where's the devil she's usually her by now busting ear drums by now." Eric said randomly.

"I know it's too quiet" Donna shrugged.

I knew I had to tell them even they were worrying, "Guys I need to tell you som-" I was cut off by the basement door busting open and Jackie flying into the room then running straight to me jumping on my lap and burying her head in the crook of my neck; sobbing. "Oh Steven!" she said muffled.

"What th-"Forman started.

"Shut up Forman." I cut him off then wrapped my arms around her and lowered my head to her ear "What's wrong, doll? Where have you been?" I look her head lifting it so I could see her face and see that she's okay.

I don't see anything physically wrong with her so I lift her up and carry her to my room. Once again ignoring everyone comments.

I shut the door and laid her on the cot and crawled in behind her holding her like I do at night. Immediately she calms down and turns to face me.

"What's going on, babe?" I asked wiping her face.

She sat up and then crawled on top of me outing her ear to my chest and relaxing on to me with a sigh. "I've been having this feeling like- like I'm being watched but I didn't really think anything about it I just thought it was a side effect from all the film we've had lately or because things have been going to well but no! No Steven there has been two private detectives following me around for weeks! Steven week-"

I sat up so I could see her face "Whoa, whoa wait… private detectives for what?"

"Well this morning I had a note on my door telling me to contact a guy name James Holcomb so I went over to Kat's to use her phone and I called the number and a Girl named Victoria Burkhart answered and said she wanted to meet with me at her hotel so I went and I met her and a guy named Quinton and Steven they said that they are my brother and sister! Steven, that my father had them before me and that they only found out about me and Pam after he died that he died while he was home with them from business _home_ Steven he had a home with them he left me to go home to his other family Steven they didn't even know about Pam and the-they had private detectives come and spy on me and that's why I felt like someone was watching because there was! Oh Steven what am I going to do?"

I just held her again whispering in her ear "Shh, doll it's okay." I didn't know what to do or say I was confused and pissed but mostly I was worried even more than before she just keeps getting hit with these huge emotional blows and I'm scared shell crack. "You should have come to me before you went to meet them I was so worried when I couldn't find you" I said smoothing her hair from her face.

"You came looking for me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah I ran all through town man I was freaking out your never late. I couldn't just sit and wait." I shook my head.

He looked up and a huge smile crept onto her smile, "Oh Steven I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd have no one." She kissed my lips softly and the sat up again, "What am I going to do, Steven?"

"Well what did they want, just to see you?" I asked pulling her into my lap again.

"They need me before his lawyer will read the will they tried to get a hold of Pam but she has changed all of her contacts that he had once she got what money she could, she knew she wouldn't get anything from the will and assumed I wouldn't either since she gave me half of her money but I have to be present before the lawyer can read it. Everything is so messed up, Steven." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Babe, I think it's time to tell the Forman's about your parents at least and well I'm pretty sure the gang will know about us now so maybe we should come clean about everything. It's time."

She pulled away from me and studied me for a few moments "Does that mean you want to be a real couple, Steven?" She asks softly.

"Yeah babe, were real." I said casually "You're my girl and you need help and I can't help you alone anymore plus its time I be able to kiss my chick whenever, where ever I want." I smile kissing her lips hard. "The gang can help you through this, doll."

She smiled and threw her arms around me kissing me deep making my heart skip beats, only she can do that to me, "Oh puddin' I knew you wanted me!" She moaned into my mouth. "I knew you could make me forget this horrible day" She mumbled moving to my neck sucking and nibbling.

I run my fingers up to her hair and tangle them in it growling as her tongue hits a sensitive part on my neck "God Jacks, I was so worried this morning" I said, my breathing ragged, I pushed her off me and climbed on top of her attacking her lips violently "Don't ever fucking do that again, you come get me next time got it?" I asked making my way down her body.

She dug her hands into my hair and pulled my curls as I laid my head on her bare stomach after kissing it softly. "Okay I'm sorry… Steven if we tell everyone will I have to stop sleeping with you?" She asked worriedly.

I looked up and smirked, "Not if I can help it." I said, kissing her right above her panty line.

"Oh Steven okay lets go" She said sliding out from under me and then grabbing my hand.


	16. Thank you baby

**(:**

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I pulled Steven out of his room and stopped behind the couch and pulled half of his body behind me so I could lean on him. Everyone looked up at us expectantly and confused.

I smiled and took a deep breath "Guys, Steven and I have something to tell you." I looked up at him and he nodded for me to continue, I looked back to Donna and smiled again "Steven and I are together now. We have been for a couple of weeks now and we thought it was time for everyone to know…" I drifted off looking at everyone's shocked faces.

Suddenly Stevens slings his arms tightly around my shoulders making everyone gasp but he held up his other hand to silence them. "And there's more but you guys need to keep your mouths shut until Jackie finishes no commenting." He looked at me and kissed my forehead and pulling me back against him.

I took another deep breath and looked back to Donna figuring she would get it faster "So my parents are gone. My dad died a couple of months ago and my mom isn't coming home then today I found out that my dad had a secret family well-" I start tearing up un able to finish before Donna and Eric jump up Donna comes over and hugs me and I hear Eric stop in front of Steven and ask him something.

Donna pulled back and shook me a little "Why didn't you tell anyone midget we could have helped oh god are you alone in your house?" She asked.

I shook my head "Yeah but I don't mind look and I did tell someone I told Steven also I tried telling all of you when I found out but you all blew me off." I said a little bitterly. How dare she get angry at me?

"Look Jackie maybe you should tell Red and My mom" Eric said and Donna nodded.

Fez pushed Donna away from me and hugged me tightly "Oh my poor goddess I'm so sorry" he said crying.

"It's okay Fez" I pushed him away a little.

Steven put his arm back around me when Kelso finally spoke up "What the hell how could you two do this my best friend and my ex-girlfriend?" Kelso asked angrily.

Steven tensed and looked like steam would blow out of his ears "That's all you have to say Kelso? That is not what's important right now you can be mad later but right now we need to go talk to the Forman's so get over it." He looked back at me and started walking with me to the stairs.

We get to the kitchen and Red and Kitty are sitting at the table eating sandwiches. "Oh hello Steven, Jackie, here sit you can have a sandwich!" She said pulling out a chair for me, and Steven sat next to me.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." I cleared my throat and looked at Steven then back to Mrs Forman. "Mr. and Mrs. Forman I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Red asked and Steven choked on a piece of sandwich making me laugh.

"Uh no, I'm not. Actually um it's about my parents uh you see well their… their gone." I said looking down at my hands.

Mrs. Forman laughed nervously "What-what do you mean their gone sweetie?" She asked glancing at Red.

I looked up to catch his eye as mine teared up worse than before I didn't think it would be so hard to admit it to them but I had always secretly wanted the Forman's to be my parents so having them pity me would probably hurt the worst. "Well my Dad died a few months ago and my Mom hasn't been home for longer I've only actually heard from her through one postcard she sent telling me about my father."

I looked back down long enough to hear a pound on the table I looked up to see Red get up and start pacing "What is wrong with people letting a tiny little girl live alone in a big ass house I tell you that's what's wrong with the world today kids raising themselves well I won't have it every girl needs a father and I'll be damned if the smartest one of these dumbasses life goes down the drain Steven you take Jackie home to get her stuff and put it in Lurie's room that'll be your room now and" He stopped and pointed a finger at me "Your grounded for not coming to us a few months ago, understood?" He asked.

"Uh-uh um yes… yes sir. Uh thank you Mr. Forman…" I said standing up and hugging him.

"Yeah yeah just don't make me regret this now go." He said pushing me slightly away from him then walking into the living room.

Mrs Forman hugged me next "Oh you poor girl don't you worry everything will be just fine." She said and then grabbing my face "When you get home and get your things put away you can make cookies with me okay?" She said then walking into the living room before I could answer.

I look at Steven and see his face looks as shocked as I felt "Okay I didn't see that coming." He said shaking his head.

I scoffed and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him. "Yeah me either… You know the gang isn't done with us right after we get back and the news about my parents wears off their going to be grilling us on our relationship."

He puts his hands on my lower back and rubs gently, "Let'em." He kissed the top of my head "They're going to have to get used to it sometime."

"Really?" I asked lifting my head up so I could see his eyes "They won't make you regret me?"

"Pshh, they can't. Your stuck with me, doll." He kissed my lips softly then pulled me out the sliding glass door. "Let's go get your stuff."

Once in the car I snuggled up against his arm and rested my head on his shoulder "What about my secret room Steven?" I asked.

"It'll still be there, it can be like our secret and we can go when the basement is to crowded to have sex." He winked and smirked.

I laughed and slapped his arm before latching my lips onto his neck "Thank you, Steven. Thank you for being there for me," I whispered between kisses.

He moaned and I moved up to his ear and taking it into my mouth as we pulled into the driveway. Steven pulls me out of the car and then pushes me up against it once I closed the door.

He dug his hands into my hair and grinded against me making me moan "Oh god Steven." I say as he runs his hand down my stomach and then back up my shirt reaching my bare breast and then picking me up making me wrap my legs around him and then carrying me to the house slamming my back against the door as he tries the open it while continuing his assault on my neck.

Once in he slammed the door shut with his leg and then walked forward until he hit the stairs then removed his lips from mine and taking off his shirt and then sitting beside me instantly pulling me onto his lap as he pulled my shirt off. "Fuck, doll I want to fuck you so hard right now." He whispered in my ear making me impatient I took over kissing down him as I unhook his belt and pants then pulling him out and stroking him as I took every breath he tried to take.

He growled with frustration and his hands made their way up my skirt trying to rip my panties off. Once they were off and I was still playing with him he growled again "Jackie what the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to fucking kill me? Its working no-now come on baby I-I can't wait anymore. Come on ba- Oh fuck" He shouted and I sank down on him moaning.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he slowly continued to fill me "Oh Steven," I put my hands on each shoulder and looked him in the eyes as I started slowly rocking on his lap.

His eyes flutter and his hands go to my hips pushing me harder down onto him he shut his eyes and his head fell back "F-fuck Jackie" He said his head popping back up and his eyes locked on mine as lust and primal need over took them and he gripped my hips tighter and he held me up while he started thrusting into me over and over.

I was moaning needlessly when he suddenly flips me onto my back and held up my leg and tilted my hips so he could go faster " Oh god Steven, Oh fuck baby,"

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

She was under me moaning and wiggling about god she was so fucking sexy I'm not sure if I could ever get used to the feeling of being in her being with her like this it was just so fucking amazing. "God you're so fucking amazing Jacks," I say as I feel her tightening around me.

I could feel her about to cum and just the thought of it had me going harder "Oh god Steven I'm coming" She panted out unevenly.

"Come on doll come for me" I groaned as I watched her eyes flash dangerously then instantly cloud over in pleasure which was the last thing I remember as I explode inside her "Fuck Jackie God damn!"

We just lay there for a while still connected as we came down. I finally slid out of her and say up on the stairs and pulled her onto my lap. "God, doll. That was awesome." I said kissing her forehead.

She smiled blissfully laying her head lazily on my shoulder "Mmm, I don't think I can move Steven my body's like Jell-O."

She giggled again and I rolled my eyes and smiled at how god damn cute she was after sex "Mine to babe but Red will kill us if were late." I said still making no attempt to get up and neither did she; she just snuggled further into me then just exhaled into my neck and kissing it softly.

We sat there for another ten minutes not saying a word just holding each other when the doorbell rang. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with wide eyes. I slapped her on the ass and motioned for her to go upstairs she took her shirt and ripped underwear and slipped out of sight I stood up and stuffed myself back in my jeans and put my shirt back on then walked to the door and opened it.

The door opened revealing the entire gang with nervous smiles. "We came to help Jackie pack." Eric said.

And the rest nodded in agreement.


	17. No explanations needed

**Can you guys believe were on the 17th chapter already? Trippy huh? anyways I haven't really had an A/N explaining things so I wanted to say that I chose for her to move into Laurie's room because I thought it would have made the show warmer also i gave Jackie siblings because I plan on using them more later on.**

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

"Hey guys, thanks for coming!" I say bouncing happily down the stairs- Yeah this is a crazy and confusing time in my life but after what just happened with Steven I can't help but to be peppy I am Jackie Burkhart after all- when I got to the bottom of the stairs I ran to Stevens side and leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I saw Michael grimace and Eric swallow hard and do that twitching thing he does and Donna cleared her throat, "Uh yeah we figured you could use some friends so we brought pizza and beer" She said holding it up.

I smiled huge and Steven took it from her and started towards the kitchen with the boys following him Donna went to follow but I grabbed her arm and hugged her "Thank you Donna, Thank you for being here." I whispered quietly.

She pulled back and wiped a tear from her face "I'm sorry for not noticing anything sooner… God I've been such a bitch to you lately too and you were going through so much, I'm sorry Jackie."

I hugged her and suddenly had an urge to show her my paintings and the thought shook me the only other time I've wanted to show was Steven. I quickly detached myself from her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the kitchen.

We walked in and the guys were leaning against the counter eating and drinking. I walked over and grabbed a piece of pizza and hopped up on the counter beside Steven the same place we had made love before. I looked over at him and he was smirking at me making me blush hard.

"Okay," Eric said pulling us out of our memories "-are you two going to tell us how the hell this happened?" He said pointing between us.

Stevens smirk turned into a scowl as he looked at him "We don't need to explain ourselves so this is the last time any of us are going to address it so listen up- We started at after funland, Yes, it's serious, No, we don't care if it makes you mad, Kelso or if it makes the rest of you uncomfortable." He paused and looked at all of them "Okay?"

Donna shook her head "Yeah okay we won't say anything."

"Fine," Michael said after Steven turned towards him with his arms crossed daring him to disagree. "I won't say anything."

Steven nodded and turned back to me grabbed my hand and started pulling me to my room with everyone behind us. I started bossing everyone around in my room and sent Steven up to my secret room to get some of my things.

Two hours later we had all of my things packed up and the gang had already left Steven and I were about to leave and I hurriedly grabbed a few clean sheets "Babe what are you doing I'm sure Laurie has sheets" Steven says trying to hurry me.

I turned to him disgusted "And you would actually let me sleep on them? Steven that's horrible!"

He laughed hard as I walked past him out the door and to the Camino.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

When we got back to the Forman's Red was ordering everyone around he stops and gestures to Jackie's hand in mine "I don't know what this is about and I don't want to but everyone in this house will be sleeping in their own beds or my foot will go up your asses so fast it kicks you right onto the street which is where you will be living if you decide to go sneaking around, got it?"

Jackie's eyes grew big and she nodded fervently and let go of my hand sliding past Red. "Got it, Red." I said slapping his arm and following Jackie's trail around him.

After Jackie's was moved in she went to take a shower before dinner and I headed down to the basement. When I got there only Eric and Donna were sitting on the couch, I dropped into my chair and tried to ignore their looks. "What Forman?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing I-I just have one question a couple weeks ago when I came to get you for lunch Jackie wasn't upset about Kelso was she?" He asked twitching.

I turned and smirked at him "What do you think?" I asked amused.

"Oh- oh gross man! Bu she, she's the devil, ma-"He started.

"Forman, what did I say earlier? I wasn't kidding I'm not explaining it to you, any of you. I don't need to and neither does Jackie, she doesn't need that crap right now so don't go asking her questions." I said.

"Okay, jeeze, it's just a shock that's all" Donna said.

"Yeah, well get over it." I got up and walked up stairs deciding to wait for Jackie up there.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Mrs. Forman hugging Jackie and Jackie had her arms out with her eyes wide. I couldn't help but laugh as she mouthed 'help me' but when I kept laughing her scared look turned into a glare making me laugh harder.

Finally Mrs. Forman let go of her and turned and saw me "Oh Steven! There you are!" She threw her arms around me and started hugging me tight like she did Jackie sobering me up immediately "You're such a sweet boy for helping Jackie! I knew you could be a good person!" she cooed and I glared at Jackie as she laughed and pointed at me.

When Mrs Forman let go of me she made us sit down as Red and Eric came into the Kitchen and we started eating dinner.

Eric kept glancing at everyone and I knew he would say something stupid any moment "So the devil is living in my house." I was right "Oh well it like Laurie dyed her hair." He shrugged.

Jackie dropped her fork and gasped at him but Red held up his hand before she could lash out "Don't start, Eric shut up and eat." Eric looked down and Jackie glared at him.

After dinner I walked with Jackie up to her room and helped her change her sheets and then crawled in behind her "I'm glad you're here, now." I whispered in her ear.

She turned to me and kissed me softly, "Steven I don't want to do anything to screw this up- living here- so instead of sneaking around and sleeping together can you just hold me until I fall asleep?" She asked yawning.

I smiled and kissed her nose "Okay, doll." I kissed her again "Whatever you want."

She laid her lips on my neck and giggled "How will you survive without me tonight?" She asked sighing dramatically.

I tightened my hold on her and laughed "I won't, babe. I'll just shrivel up and die."

She gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck "Then you'll just have to stay here with me forever." She started curling her fingers around in my hair "Steven, do you think everything will be okay now-" She asked softly. "Even though, I have a brother and sister that I knew nothing about?"

I kissed her head and sighed "Yeah Jacks everything will be okay," I paused and laughed "it'll all take some time but maybe you'll end up liking them, you know? If not you still have the gang and the Forman's… oh and you have me."

: She sat up and pounced on me kissing my face "Thank you Steven!" She said giggling. She calmed back down and laid, her head on my chest "I almost showed Donna my paintings today." She said after a few minutes.

"Why didn't you?"

She shrugged "I don't know. It scared me. You're the only person I've ever wanted to show…"

I smirked and laughed "Well I think you should show them I think their amazing and so will everyone else your mom was just a bitch."

"Yeah I know." She slapped my chest and jumped up slightly straddling me and looked down at me smiling "You wanna make put a little?" She asked smiling devilishly.

I laughed "Hell yeah" I pulled her by the back of the neck pushing her lips on mine and then slid my hands up into her hair. She moaned into my mouth and grinded down on me. "Fuck, doll… If you keep doing that this is going to turn into way more than making out." I growled making her giggle.

"What you don't want more, baby?" She breathed into my ear grinding down onto me again "Were the stairs enough, Steven?"

"Damn Jacks" I flipped her onto her back and slipped my hand into her pants then slipping past her underwear feeling how wet she is "Oh god" I muttered, quickly pulling down her pants while she unbuckled mine. Once her pants were off I started working on her top trying hard to get it open finally giving up and ripping it, "Sorry doll, no time." I said latching on to her nipple as soon as it was exposed.

She moaned and buried her hands in my hair again. After a few minutes she pulled me back up to her "Now Steven. Pl-please baby fuck me now-" I didn't hesitate after that I put my hand between us rubbing her clit as I pushed into her she slung her head on my shoulder and bit down so she wouldn't scream making me growl again.

"Fuck jacks" I hissed as I started trusting into her at a slower pace so she wouldn't be too loud. When she loosened her mouth I sat up and we locked eyes. I reached my arm up and smoothed her hair out of her face and then started dropping kisses all over it ending on her lips which she deepened.

Soon the heat between us started building faster increasing our speed "Steven" she moaned before latching back onto my shoulder as she started clutching around me, I could feel her come at the same moment I did making everything more intense.

"Oh fuck Steven," She said raggedly a few minutes later. I lay down beside her and pulled her to me.

"Yeah that was amazing, doll, hell it always is." I laughed knowing how rare it was. God _she_ was amazing.

After 20 minutes of lazy talk and kisses she drifted to sleep. I got up and wondered back down stairs luckily not running into anyone. I laid down on my cot smiling. This was not how I thought my summer would turn out but God my life was pretty great right now. I had a solo circle before going to sleep hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be too hard on Jackie.


End file.
